A Little Game
by FairyTailBandGeek
Summary: What will happen when Juvia and Gray get into several awkward situations? Read and find out ;) Lemons promised. Strong language and awkward scenes as well
1. Well that happened

**Some of you may have read my Nulu fic "Just Do It" if you haven't, and you like this one, you should totes go check it out and leave a review on both ;) Thanks my lovelies.**__

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF FAIRY TAIL.**

**Mostly Gray Fullbuster's POV. **

I woke up, my eyes barely opening. I felt the cool air conditioning breeze glide across my bare chest, the rest of my bare body covered by the thin sheet on my messy bed. I glanced over at the girl in my bed. I couldn't remember her name anymore, it was Teresa or something that started with a T. I think. That's what usually happened anyway, sex, sleep, no name. I do remember her body though. Not bad. She rolled over and stretched, obviously just waking up, smiling up at my face, her greenish eyes open. "Hey.." she says, putting her hand on my chest right over my Fairy Tail tattoo. Crap. No. This was just a one night stand. I hope she didn't expect this to become a relationship or anything. I always hated this part of it. "Oh hey there..." I smile, running my hand through her brown hair. She starts to close her eyes, obviously liking it. Was it bad that I wanted another wrong with her in the bed before kicking her out? Yeah.. Oh well. I invited her to take a shower. With me. Within 5 minutes we were under warm waters, making out.

We had been in the shower, trailing fingers over each others bodies for more than an hour already. My small shower didn't bother me right now, since I had her pinned against the wall, her legs wrapped around my narrow hips, our lips pressed together as I thrust into her over and over, grunting as our slick skin rubbed against each other. Her moans filled the bathroom, barely clinging onto my body, fingers threaded through my raven colored hair. I didn't hear my front door open, or the person asking "Hello?" as they wandered through my apartment looking for me. I also didn't hear when my bedroom door, or my bathroom door open. I was too busy groaning with the girl in the shower, coming close to my finish, as was she. But I forgot about that when I heard the sharp gasp and the shocked voice that said "Gray-sama?!" I froze in my spot, staying in the girl, my cock throbbing, begging me to continue.

Juvia was standing outside of my glass walk in shower, staring in horror in her normal blue coat and hat, at me still fully inside this poor girl. I set her down, grabbing the towels that were hanging right along the wall, cursing. "Juvia! What are you doing here?" I ask, narrowed eyed as I wrap the towel tightly around my waist, even though it did nothing except for make a tent in the towel from my still fully erect cock. The girl, I still didn't know her name, wrapped tightly in the towel that I handed her. "Sorry. My friends don't normally knock.." I frown, glaring at Juvia once more. "What're you doing here?" I ask her again, since she didn't answer the first time. "Ju-Juvia just wanted to see Gray-sama... Juvia expected Gray-sama to be alone.." Juvia blushed a scarlet red. I glanced at my one night stand and she completely understood. She kissed my cheek and walked past, grabbing her clothes and changing quickly, then practically sprinting out the door. Great. I sigh and pinch my nose, going to my room, grabbing a pair of blue boxers and a pair of jeans, tossing them on my bed. I heard Juvia follow me in my room, and didn't care about her presence. Everyone at the guild at seen me naked at least once before anyway. I drop my towel, then pull my boxers over my throbbing hard on, then I pull my jeans on over those. I glance at Juvia, who had apparently been staring at me. She blushed again. "Juvia sorry Gray-sama.." she said, coming to me, wrapping her arms around me. "Don't make a big deal out of it Juvia. Let's go get breakfast down the street at the café. I'm starving." I pulled away from her, grabbing her hand instead, dragging her out the door as my stomach grumbled. "O-okay Gray-sama!.." she said, following me willingly as we made our way down to the café .

We got a table, and were soon joined by Erza, dragging a sleepy looking Jellal. "Where did you just crawl from?" I ask Jellal, who just sheepishly smiled. "I went to Jellal's apartment and dragged him out of bed because he just has to taste the food at this café!" Erza exclaimed, nuzzling into the crook of his shoulder. I smiled. They were truly in love. Or, on that path. We all got our food and ate together, laughing and talking. We all went to the guild hall afterwards, lounging around. Juvia had left me to go talk to Erza, Lucy and Levy for a few minutes, and they all kept looking my way and giggling. Girls. I rolled my eyes. She talked to them all day, and finally I left them, leaving to go to my own apartment. I didn't even want to know what they had up their sleeves.

I returned to my home, feeling completely frustrated. I peeled my clothes off, got into bed and started pleasing myself. I even let a few groans escape my lips. Sooner or later I was sweating, panting and jerking my hand up and down my long shaft quickly. "Fuck...fuck... ah...right there.." I groan, arching my back slightly. I finally finish, then clean up quickly and fall asleep quickly, tired from all of the masturbating.

I wake up and stretch out, feeling stiff and sore. I go shower, scrubbing my skin clean, along with my hair. I get out and shave my face, even though it didn't need much and put on aftershave. I brush my teeth, then spit out some mouthwash. I've already dried my body off and am now walking around in my birthday suit. It is my apartment after all. I open the bathroom door and freeze. Juvia was sprawled out across my king size bed, which was made up now, and she was only dressed in a lacy push up bra and a matching thong. She raised an eyebrow at me. My cock twitched. I turned away from her and grabbed a towel. "What the hell Juvia? What do you think you're doing?" I snapped, not surprising her apparently. She just shook her head. "Gray-sama always has these girls in his bed and makes love to them...Juvia just wants Gray-sama's love too." she said confidently. I shook my head. "Juvia. No.." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "You aren't like them. You deserve better." I sigh. I glance at her and now she's gotten up, and wrapped herself in a silk robe. "Juvia will have Gray-sama. If not today, then someday soon." she frowned, walking out. What the hell just happened?


	2. Holy

**This is the 2nd chapter of Gruvia's "A Little Game". Hope you enjoy! Leave lots of reviews. SPAM MEEE. Some of you may have read my Nulu fic "Just Do It" if you haven't, and you like this one, you should totes go check it out and leave a review on both ;) Thanks my lovelies.**__

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF FAIRY TAIL.**

**Part 2- Juvia's Revenge**

This part may alternate between Gray and Juvia's POV. (Point Of View for you newbies.)

Juvia's POV:

It had been almost a week since I had tried to get my beloved Gray-Sama to love me. I had been avoiding him since then. I didn't go to the guild hall once. Levy and Lucy said he would make him want me more if I wasn't clinging to him as usual. It was hard. I loved my Gray-sama and hated to be away from him. I was now on my way to the guild hall though, finally getting to show off a new dress. It was unusual for me to wear things like this, but I badly wanted my Gray-sama. It was a knee length, slightly lacy at the edges, royal blue dress that cut lower than needed in a sweetheart shape at my chest and had thin straps which were mostly lacy. I wore lacy lingerie to match the stunning dress. I wore 4 inch heels of matching color, since I knew my beloved Gray loved heels, saying it made women's legs look longer and he was into that. I had let Levy work my makeup, and she made it look amazing, my eyes standing out very much now. She had applied a light layer of eyeliner and mascara, along with an eyeshadow who's color I couldn't even describe. But it drew a major amount of attention to my oversized blue eyes. I smirked slightly, knowing my Graysama would be shocked. I was finally here. I walked through the guild hall doors, knowing my beloved Gray-sama would be there. As promised, he sat at the bar, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans. Oh that man drove me insane. I had to make it look like I didn't care though. I turned away from his slight smile, my name forming at his lips, cut off as I went to the other side of the bar, swaying my hips like Lucy told me to. Then I leaned over the table top, ordering a mocha Frappuccino from Mirajane, who smiled and went to fix it . Gray just stared at me. Maybe it was working! EEEK.

My beloved Gray-sama stood up from his slightly wobbly steel stool and made his way to me, quite loudly and not so casually, right as I received my drink. He leaned against the mahogany table top, his long slim arms crossing over his bare chest, covering part of the navy marking I adored. My Gray-sama was hot; sexy even. Too sexy for his own good, that was for sure. He pursed his full lips and stared at me with his sparkling eyes. I would've caved in to his lustful looks and jumped him right then and there if he hadn't of spoken to me softly. "Hey Juvia.. haven't seen you around lately. Where've ya been?" he simply asked, my accented eyes watching closely as each word formed smoothly and fluidly from his lips. I gulped loudly and raised my blue eyes to meet his. "Juvia has been very busy. Too busy to come see Gray-sama. Juvia left Magnolia and traveled to see old friends. Juvia and Gray-sama's friend Lyon tells Juvia to tell Gray-sama hello from him." she smirked slightly, wondering if he'd believe her. She didn't really go see the other ice maker mage, Lyon, but just had to see Gray's reaction as she brought up his life long rival. Sure enough, his almost smile turned to a frown almost immediately after Lyon's name left her soft pink lips. "Oh really now? You went to see that ice bastard?" He growled slightly. Juvia smiled widely and proudly. "Oh yes! Of course Juvia did. We had a nice time together." she played him easily, making Gray obviously upset.

Juvia smiled and couldn't believe her ears when Gray asked smoothly, "Juvia.. can I speak to you alone?" She of course, eagerly nodded at his words, and my heart already racing at the possibilities of what could happen. He grabbed my hand with his slightly chilled hand, smooth as ice against hers, and practically yanked me off of my seat, making me abandon my drink as he pulled me upstairs impatiently, attracting several guild member's attention. Gray didn't seem to mind though as he kept making his way to the hallway to the guild's guest bedrooms. He pulled me into one that he knew was empty and grumbled, then pushed me up against the thick wooden door, making it slam shut with a loud clank. "Gray-sama.!" I exclaimed, being interrupted rudely when his lips met mine roughly and without thinking, I instantly moaned softly against his kiss and buried my hands deep in his raven colored hair. Was this what lust felt like? Oh sama... This felt amazing no matter what it was. His cold hands were on the door, palm flat against the soft wood, trapping me completely within his embrace. His warm mouth was rough on mine, but still tasted sweetly, like hazelnut, possibly from the iced coffee I saw him drinking earlier. I wrapped my bare legs around his waist, my dress sliding up. Things were escalating quickly between us, not that I minded. His sickly sweet tongue was in my mouth, his hands resting on the underside of my upper thighs now, supporting me while I had my legs tightly wrapped around him, his body pressed fully against mine. He moved slowly against me, grinding on me between my legs. I couldn't help but moan as I felt his slight hard on between my legs. He set me down finally, pulling me closer. His lips left mine and traveled hotly down my neck to my chilled ear. "Two can play your teasing game." he growled, his warm, hard pulling away from mine before I could stop him. Before my foggy mind could register what my beloved had said, I felt the door open and shut against my back. I opened my eyes to find him gone.

Once the stupid words that my Gray had spoken had finally breached through the lustful haze of my brain, I frowned and left the room, quite upset. I went downstairs to find him back in his wobbly seat, his iced coffee cup resting comfortably in his hand. His eyes slowly went up my body, finally meeting my eyes after several seconds when I paused on the stairs to glare at him. He had gotten me all hot and bothered and left me desiring him sexually more than ever. Oh this little game was going to get very fun, very fast. I smoothed my blue toned hair down against my scalp, moving my lustful eyes from his cocky eyes. I swayed my hips as I made my way down the stairs, then popped my hips with each step I took as I made my way across the faded wooden floor to where he was sitting at the bar area, his elbow propped up on the shiny table top. I got to him and bent over, facing him, having to bend over his knees to whisper in his ear, making sure he had a nice, full view of my cleavage while I asked him if he would join our group of friends for dinner tonight at a new restaurant that just opened up last week and I nibbled on the lobe of his cartilage, enjoying the sound when sucked in a sharp breath, then let out a low moan, his face grazing mine, seeking my lips. I pulled away with a slight smirk, and noticed his eyes were narrowed, his mouth agape, surprised that I had gotten him turned on. He weakly nodded, seeming as though he couldn't have said no even if he wanted to. I grinned a broad smile and immediately pulled away fully, feeling my chest bouncing as I stood up completely, turning away and tossing my head over my shoulder to look at him again. "Great my beloved.. See you tonight at 6.!" I blew him a kiss, puckering my lips fully, taking my time and walked off, my heels clicking on the floor, fading from his ears as he stared at me in disbelief.

Gray Fullbuster POV:

Holy...mother of fuck. What was that sexy woman doing to my body? I had never felt so attracted to her, sexually and just in general. I mean, of course she was mega-sexy and everything, but now my body was craving her, especially my lower body, and Juvia, only Juvia has ever made me feel this way. I could just imagine her sweating in my arms as we moaned each other's names as I was deep inside her... No. Not now. Not in public.. I couldn't think like that unless I wanted people to notice my hardening cock. I shake my head. I had to have her soon; very soon hopefully. She was driving me insane. My cock twitched in my pants, reminding me of the steamy make out session we had upstairs in the guest bedroom just over half an hour ago. She had me so turned on, especially with those blue heels. Damn that was hot. She knows I love heels. I loved the feeling of her cool fingers tangling in my thick hair, threading through it like water, smoothly and cool. I remember all too well her warm womanhood pressing against me, covered by those lacy blue panties and my jeans.. I needed her, more than I've ever needed anyone or anything. I was going to this stupid dinner that she had tricked me into agreeing to with lovely boobs, and then hopefully I was going to get to take her back to my empty apartment and have my way with her all night long. Then I wouldn't crave her so badly...Right? Things would return back to normal. Uff. I couldn't wait to have her screaming my name over and over. We were going to have tons of fun in bed... and maybe at dinner too? That would be interesting...


	3. The Dinner

Thanks for reading! I promise lemons in the NEXT chapter or the one after that. Or both. You know. Since I'm just that awesome. Anyway, enjoy! Feel free to leave reviews and yell at me for cliff hangers ;)

I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF FAIRY TAIL. I'm just in love with Gray Fullbuster. Da Stripper.

Gray Fullbuster POV:

I had gone home just a few hours after my hot encounter with the beautiful blunette, Juvia Lockser. I pretty much ran all the way to my apartment, which was a few blocks away from the guild hall in a secluded area that not many lived in. I could afford it though. It was nice, peaceful and neighbors didn't pry to know your personal life.

Anyway, I had run home and stripped my bulging pants off the moment I shut the door. Juvia had me so turned on. She knew that all too well. I locked my front door, feeling the dead bolt slide smoothly into its designated spot. I practically sprinted to my room, sweat slightly coating my back and forehead even though I kept my cozy home overly chilly.

I jumped into my messy bed, and let my hand slide down my stomach to my already very hard cock. I moved my hand up and down my shaft slowly at first, but my speed soon grew, drawing low moans from my throat and causing my lower body to feel warm and tingly. It felt impossible for me to finish... I just couldn't get myself to. I growled at myself and pushed myself further. I still couldn't get myself even close to the edge of climax. Every time I thought I was getting close, my back would arch ever so slightly...then I would lose it. Did I have time to call someone before dinner? Fuck. No.

I groaned and gave up, already grumpy that my hard on wouldn't go away. I went to my master bathroom and took a quick cold shower, cleaning myself up and trying to fix my "big" issue. It didn't help very much, but it did help some. I got out, taking my time getting dressed. It was a nice restaurant we were going to, so I grabbed a pair of dress pants, slipping black boxers on underneath the smooth black almost slacks. I then move to the other side of my oversized closet and find a nice dress shirt, a royal blue color.

It would probably match what Juvia was wearing. She always wore dark blue. She did look good in it though. The way it made her eyes sparkle... Focus Gray. I smiled knowing I was going to finally get to bring her to my bed tonight. Did I have everything I needed?

Condoms? Somewhere in here... Ah. Just a few left. I would need some more soon. Lubricant... right here. Edible and coffee flavored. Yum. I was hoping I didn't need it though. Just in case though, I had it. What else... A clean room? I would say so.

Most of my friends say I'm almost a neat freak. I kept my clothes in the dirty clothes hamper, which was tucked out of view in my closet and I had another one in my bathroom under the cabinet. I didn't like dirty clothes just laying on the ground. Then every weekend I always cleaned my apartment. Swept, dusted, mopped, vacuumed, washed my sheets and everything. I just like when my home is clean. I didn't think that was weird...

I finally decided I had everything that was needed for a nice time in bed tonight. I buttoned my shirt quickly, leaving the top two black buttons undone, revealing just a tiny portion of my neck and chest. I brushed my teeth, applied some aftershave and deodorant and walked out the door, locking it behind me. I then started walking down the lonely streets of Magnolia, the sun just about to set. I got to the newest restaurant in town, "Ze Garden O Olives".

Fancy pantsy name. Oh well. If this is what my friends wanted, I would try it as well. I walk into the fancy smancy restaurant, a cool breeze of Air Conditioner hitting my face. I loved that feeling. I don't know why. I smelt warm bread, and spicy soups, along with the distinct smell of sweet wine. Mmm..

I told the seater my name and she instantly guided me through the busy restaurant, upstairs to a more private area. I saw my friends sitting in one corner, laughing and enjoying each others presence. The ladies of the group, Lucy, Erza and Juvia all wore dresses, Erza not looking too happy about wearing it though. They all looked beautiful, but nothing compared to Juvia, who was beyond gorgeous. I felt my cock twitch in my pants and growled at myself to calm down. I would have her soon enough.

Juvia POV:

I glanced up at my Gray-sama. He was gorgeous. More than gorgeous, sexy. His shirt was clinging to his muscular build, the unbuttoned buttons at the top showing off his slightly pale skin. Gosh he had me already turned on and he hadn't even sat down yet. We all made room for him, and he ended up sitting right across from me. I blushed, and tried to ignore him slightly. It was hard though, very hard.

We were in a romantic restaurant, table clothes covering the complete top of the table, dropping all of the way to the floor. My lovely Gray-sama and I were sitting right across from each other, much like people on a date would do. The lighting was a little dim, which made it even better. And to top everything off, there was soft music playing in the background. This dinner was going to be amazing.

Did he have to look at me like that? He was staring at me, his eyes filled with lust and desire, need and want. He was driving me crazy. So that made it my turn right? Since the white table cloth covered under the table completely, and my friends were all in their own little world, talking to each other, I slipped one of my feet out of my shoes, which of course were heels. I took a deep breath and glanced up at Gray, who was looking at the menu, but kept glancing up at me from time to time.

I let out my breath, trying to stay brave. I let my painted toes bump his knees, and noticed he didn't respond to that. I slid my foot up his thigh, giving a short rub to his manhood. I saw him take a bite of his full lips, staring at the menu still. I slid my foot up and down the bump in his pants slowly, and saw his eyes close. That was a good sign. I moved a little faster and watched him almost drop his menu. Lovely.

I don't think my gorgeous Gray-sama expected this from me. His eyes met mine and anyone could tell that I was winning. I felt his body get slightly harder under my toes, and I almost grinned. All of our friends hadn't even noticed yet. I felt his hips start to move, meeting my toes with every touch. Did he want me as much as I wanted him?

I got my answer as I heard a soft groan escape his lips. It seemed like he hadn't planned on it coming out, but luckily I was the only one who even noticed. It was a sexy sound. That was for sure. It had my flooding my panties in a matter of seconds. I was so turned on at he hadn't even touched me yet. What was I going to do with him? Uff.

I felt my Gray-sama coming close to his climax. Was he just going to soil his pants? Just as I think he was going to go over the edge, the waitress finally showed up and I pulled away. He glared at me like I was the devil or something. He sighed and ordered grumpily, ordering some fancy crab stuffed ravioli or something. We went down the row, saving me for last. I just ordered what Gray-sama had ordered, since I hadn't look at the menu much.

I kept my glance down, refusing to look at Gray-sama. Then, after a while, our food arrived and we all fell silent to eat our delicious dinner. We all finished at different times, most of us asking for to-go boxes since the portions here were huge. Once all of us had paid, or really the boys since they refused to let us pay a cent, we all got up, Gray and I first. The moment I stood, I smoothed my dress out and froze as I felt his hand slide around my waist, not too low and not too high.

I smiled. He kept it there, leading our group outside, no one else hooking their arm around their "dates". Erza and Jellal were first to leave once we got outside, Erza obviously wanting to go somewhere and cuddle with him and fall asleep. He didn't seem to reject the idea, and I saw them walk off to her apartment. Next it was Lucy and Natsu. They were adorable. They didn't say they were together, but it was almost too obvious. Natsu would hold her hand sometimes, as he was now. "C'mon Luce.. I'm tired.. Let's go back to your apartment.." he whined, and finally, she left just my beloved Gray-sama and I.

We stood there for a few minutes, just enjoying the quiet, his arm still tight on my waist. "Juvia.." he finally said slowly, my name rolling from his mouth like liquid honey. "Will you come back to my apartment? Please.." he asked, his face finally turning to face mine, his eyes pleading. I was shocked. Was I ready? Did I want this? Now? Oh my gosh.. My heart was racing. "I-I don't know!" I said, before everything went dark.


	4. It's About Time

Thanks for reading again! Enjoy my peoples.

Gray Fullbuster POV:

I had just asked Juvia to come back to my apartment with me.. And she fucking fainted. I of course, caught her, slightly off guard. There was no way I was getting sex from her tonight. I grumbled, but picked her up smoothly, hooking one arm under her arms and the other right under her knees. She was beautiful, even passed out like this. But I would never take advantage of her like that.

I carried her to my apartment, not running but walking fast. I had a bit of trouble opening the door, but sooner or later, I got both of us inside my clean apartment. I took her to my bedroom and laid her down easily went to go get a wash cloth, putting cold water on it and straining it out, leaving the grey fabric damp and darkened. I returned to her and put the folded, damp wash cloth on her forehead, and then took off her heels. She was going to be here all night, so why not keep her comfortable? I set them right next to the bed. Should I get that dress off and put her in one of my shirts? I didn't want her to wake up and be freaked out. Fuck. I didn't know what to do.

I saw the small blunette move and I glanced at her. "Juvia.." I said, glad she was feeling a little bit better already. She groaned and shifted her body slightly. "Juvia do you want one of my shirts to sleep in?" I asked her. She mumbled a "yeah...Gray-sama shirt... please.." quietly. I nodded and grabbed one of my long, loose button up shirts and laid it on the bed and slowly started pulling her dress off of her body, slipping it over her head. Underneath, she was wearing a little black thong and a lacy see-through bra. Damn she looked good. I pulled my shirt over her head quickly, not wanting to get distracted.

I left her for a few seconds, going to my closet and pulling out sleep pants. I rarely actually slept with anything on, but I didn't feel like sleeping on the couch and I didn't think waking up to find me naked and her wearing one of my shirts looked really good. So I peeled my clothes off and pulled on the thin cotton pants and went back into the bedroom. She was exactly where I left her. Gorgeous..

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a cup, filling it with ice and adding water to it. I then went to the medicine cabinet and grabbed two pain killers, assuming she might have a headache. I wrote what the pills were on a small blue post it note and put them on the nightstand next to her, along with the glass of ice water, on a coaster of course. I then turned off my main light, but left the bathroom light on, leaving the door cracked so she'd be able to see if she woke up in the middle of the night. I crawled in bed next to her and faced away from her, falling asleep quickly. I didn't think I was that tired.

In the middle of the night, I felt the bed shift slightly and woke up almost immediately. I was also a very light sleeper, obviously. I blinked a few times, turning to face where I had left Juvia. She was sitting up slightly now. I smiled slightly. "Hey Juvia.. feeling better?" I ask, my voice still hazy with sleep. She just nods. I reach over her and grab the glass of water, which still had most of the ice still in it. "Want some?" I ask, offering it to her. She took it with slightly shaky hands and took a few sips. "There's pain reliever over there too. I wasn't sure if your head hurt or anything.." Why wasn't she talking? I chewed on my lip, waiting for her to say something, anything.

"Juvia?" I asked, staring up at her. She just looked at me, innocently, her mind not here obviously. I sighed. "Get some more rest. We'll talk in the morning." I grumble, rolling over to face away from her once more, trying to sleep. I heard her set the glass down and then felt her cold hands on my shoulders, touching me gently. I almost forgot manners then. After some light shoulder massaging, she got me to turn around again, to face her. She cuddled into me and pulled my arm around her waist and then laid her head on my hand. I had never done this. Spooning I think normal people called it? It wasn't bad.. She was warm. I felt my body relax against hers. It might be easier...to sleep...now..

Juvia POV:

When I had woken up in the middle of the night, I couldn't speak. I. Was. Actually. In. Gray-sama's. Room. I was completely stunned to say the least. My mouth wouldn't work right. I thought I'd upset him when he had rolled away from me. I couldn't let him be mad at me. So of course, I got him to snuggle. Within seconds, I heard him snoring softly in my ear. This was nice. I could get used to it. Gray-sama was cool against my back and was muscular, well, everywhere. He was beyond sexy in those plaid pants too.

I fell asleep against my Gray-sama for several hours I'm guessing. I woke up and was surprised to find him still asleep, snuggled up against me. I loved this. I loved him. I couldn't help it. He was my Gray-sama. I rolled over in his arms to face him and buried my face in his chest, enjoying his masculine smell that just seemed natural, but clean, not musty or sweaty like most men. I felt him wake up then, which wasn't my intentions. He mumbled a soft "Juvia?" and squeezed me tighter against him, which made me smile.

I raised my head to look at his face, his eyes barely open. I leaned up and pecked his lips lightly, and he responded with a mutual peck. I moved my hands and wrapped them around his neck loosely. "Juvia is sorry she fainted on you last night." I spoke softly. I was embarrassed about it to be honest. I just felt his lips press to my forehead. "Don't make me worry about you like that again.." he said quietly, completely serious. I loved him so much in that moment. I leaned up and kissed him softly, and he kissed me.

Was it wrong to be kissing in his bed with just his shirt on? Probably. I mean, we weren't even dating, really. Did he just want sex from me? Or could I make him fall for me? I'm not sure. But I do know that I want to be with him. Forever and always. Especially like we were now, facing each other, arms around each other's bodies loosely, lips pressed together, relaxed, not filled with lust and desire. I loved this moment, his kiss, his touch. Of course something had to ruin it.

We had been gently kissing each other for a few minutes though, nothing heating up yet. Then I heard a bold knock on the front door of his apartment. Gray-sama blushed, pulling away. I can't believe he actually blushed! "Sorry Juvia. I'll be back. Just going to go see who's at the door." he pulled his sleep pants up slightly, since they had been falling to reveal a pair of black boxers. He padded out of his room quietly, leaving me on his oversized bed.

After he walked out, I just laid there listening. Then I heard it, Lucy's voice, yelling at my Gray-sama. Then his bedroom door was shoved open, and a blonde girl with anger filled chocolatey eyes walked in. My Gray-sama was behind her, his face grumpy looking, his muscled arms crossed over his chisled chest. "SHE'S IN YOUR BED GRAY AND WEARING NOTHING BUT YOUR SHIRT AND YOU SAY SHE'S SICK?" Lucy screamed, turning to hit my love's face. He shook his head and just took the small girl's beating. I guess I should step in.

"Lucy! Juvia is fine. Juvia fainted on Gray-sama last night. So he brought Juvia here to rest and lent Juvia one of his shirts." I say quietly. "Nothing happened. Juvia and Gray-sama did nothing inappropriate." I couldn't help the slightly disappointed tone in my voice. I honestly wish I didn't pass out like a normal girl and just went to Gray-sama's apartment and let him love me all night. Ugh. And now Lucy was here, ruining our moment.

She was still screaming at Gray-sama. I was going to have to get rid of her. "Lucy, Juvia is fine. Juvia would like...some alone time with Gray-sama though..." I blushed. I looked up and saw both of them blushing too, even though Lucy had her jaw hanging to the floor and Gray had his eyes closed, a slight smirk on his face. Cocky sexy beast. I think I had to have him today or I'd die.

Gray Fullbuster POV:

Well. Lucy just walked out, blushing madly. She wasn't even sure what to say as she did walk out. It's all good. I didn't know what to say either. I shut the door in her face though, locking the steel deadbolt into place before returning to bed. "Would it be okay for Juvia to shower?" I heard as I walked into the room. I nodded. How stupid of me? Why didn't I offer? Did she want me to join her? I wasn't sure. I grabbed a clean shirt from my closet and hung it in the bathroom, along with a towel I just pulled out of the cabinet. "Need any help with anything?" I asked, almost hoping for a yes. She blushed. "Gray-sama could join his Juvia..." she said quietly, almost too quiet. But I heard her.

I shook my head. "I don't know Juvia.. Don't you think that'd be a little inappropriate?" I asked, winking at her. She just giggled. "Why of course Mr. Gray-sama. But Juvia likes Gray-sama." she grinned proudly, stripping my shirt off by simply pulling it over her head. Why was I nervous? I never got nervous with girls. Juvia came to me and ran her hands down the smooth lines of my chest after turning the water on, waiting for it to get warm. Her fingers finally found the waist band of my sleep pants, tugging down slightly. Slowly, she got them off, teasing me. It wasn't fair. I hooked my hands around her body, finding the bra clasp that was on her spine. I easily undid it, pulling it off her in a flash.

Her body was gorgeous. She had soft looking, perky breasts with round, pink nipples. I could just lean down and bite on them forever, drawing out low moans from her. I'm screwed when it comes to her. She was just beautiful in every way. I moved my hands down to her waist and found the thin string of thong that was on her hips. I pushed it down, taking my time. Between her legs was a treasure. She was already slightly wet, and she had almost no hair. Clean. Uff. Perfection.

I was tempted to touch her, but I waited. We got in the shower together, and she rinsed her hair out slowly. I ran my fingers through her blue locks, my front pressed slightly against hers. She kept her head up, but let her hands wander over my body slowly. She found my butt and pulled me closer, with a slight smile. Brave. She moved both of her hands down my hips and back up across my stomach and arms, making me close my eyes. It felt pretty damn good. Then I felt her hand slip down my belly to my slightly hard cock. She wrapped her small fingers around it, not quite letting her fingertips touch. She then started moving her hand back and forth, jerking me off. I had my eyes closed, enjoying her touch. I rocked my hips into her soft hand, my own hands starting to explore her body.

They grazed her breasts, then her backside, and finally one hand travelled between her legs. She was pretty wet now, and not with water. I rubbed my fingers on her clit slowly, then slowly put a single finger inside of her. She cried out, her hand stopping on my cock. I shrugged it off and slowly fingered into her, and after a few minutes, her hand continued on my manhood. I followed her pace, imagining my cock in the place of my finger. It made me even harder. I was going to have her, or some sort of release.

Slowly I felt the lovely Juvia speed up, her hand slightly tighter on my cock. I felt the walls of her inside start to close in on my fingers. She was close. I smirked and slowly added another finger to her insides, making her cry out, a beautiful sound. She moved her hips to meet my fingers, and I sped up even more. She moved her hand from my lower body and hooked both of her soaked arms around my neck, moaning into a messy kiss that she surprised me with.

I enjoyed the sloppy smacking of lips as I felt her tighten up completely on my fingers, her mouth falling open, her fingers digging into my shoulders as she finished on my fingers. Oh she was so wet.. I pulled my fingers from her and made sure she watched as I pulled my slick fingers up to my mouth, sucking her juices from them and letting them go with a pop sound. She narrowed her eyes but smiled at me. She liked me. I was discovering that I was starting to really like her the same way.

Juvia Lockser POV:

Did my Gray-sama just make me climax and then tasted me? I was completely screwed. There was no way I would or could say no to him even if he asked. I was so weak kneed I was practically letting him hold me up. I felt his hands slide down my body slowly and rest on my hips. He hooked his long fingers right under my butt and pulled up, letting me wrap my legs tightly around his waist, and regain my firm hold on his neck. Now I could feel his hips between my legs and his hard shaft pressing against my stomach. Fuck this felt so good..

I felt his lips exploring my face, moving down slowly, kissing me everywhere possible. Finally, after more than enough time, his lips found mine, capturing me completely. His kiss was soft, filled with desire. There was no lust to his movements now. Did he like me? Uffff. It would be amazing if he did. I imagined us living together with 30 babies. Okay, maybe that was a little too many. 15? That sounded better. My attention was pulled back to reality as I felt his teeth tug on my bottom lip sexily. I moaned. I couldn't even hold it in. He was beyond sexy.

Were we going to have sex? Did I want to have sex with him? Hell yes. I twisted my hips, feeling his cock between my womanhood and grinded on him, my girly parts moving up and down his long shaft. He froze for a second and shivered, obviously enjoying it. I continued and heard his breathing hitch every once in awhile. I loved how I affected him. I love how he affected me.

"Juvia.." I heard him moan lowly, and I froze. It felt so good to hear his voice filled with desire moaning MY name. I groaned internally and asked a small "Yes?" I felt his hands slide up across my body. "Can we please take this to my bed?" he breathed on my neck, then sucked on my earlobe. Like I could say no to that. I grinned and mumbled a small "Of course Gray-sama." I felt him smile against my neck and then pulled one of his hands off of me to turn off the water behind me.

He kept me around him as we walked out of the shower, then grabbed a towel, frowning at our dilemma. My Gray-sama finally put me down, unwillingly and handed me the towel, pulling out a different one for him. We dried off quickly and I ran it through my hair, too lazy to wrap it around my blue locks. I glanced at him and saw he was waiting.

I blushed and tossed the towel in the laundry hamper, then hooked my arms around his neck, applying my lips to his. His muscled arms quickly wrapped around my waist, and we made out lovingly, tongue and all. We kept our lips and bodies together, then started stumbling back to the bedroom. I felt the bed behind my knees, finally and fell backwards, dragging him with me.

I felt his cock slide across my stomach as he fell over me, chuckling. He supported his own weight, his lips returning to mine. I felt my legs instinctively spread, hooking around his narrow hips. He seemed to like that. He moved his hips and grinded on me, his oversized cock playing at the entrance of my womanhood, playing on my clit, which felt amazing. I was about to move and impale myself on him, but he pulled away, sheepishly.

"We uh. Need protection." he mumbled, turning away from me to search in the drawers of his nightstand. It didn't take him long. He pulled out a square package and I reached up, snatching it from him. I tore the corner off of the package, putting it on the wooden nightstand, pulling out the slick round latex object. It was pretty obvious how to use it. I glanced at my Gray-sama, who was watching me intently. I moved, on my knees on the bed, in front of him, my ass in the air slightly, my mouth near his hardened cock.

I leaned forward slowly, laying a kiss on the tip of his cock. He bit his lip. I smirked and slowly put my lips around him, taking him slowly into my mouth. He was so big though.. I got a little over half way, and had to pull away from him. Even from that though, he was almost panting. I brought the hand up to him that had the condom in it and slipped it on the tip, rolling it down, my fingers around his member as I did. I heard him almost moan. Once it was fully on, I didn't have much time to react before I was pushed over and he was over me again, kissing me hard.

Gray Fullbuster POV:

She had me already so turned on, I almost lost it with just her mouth touching me. What was she doing to my body? I had never been so out of control.. I wanted to be with her so bad. I had to be gentle though. I knew she was a virgin. My body just didn't understand that. She didn't seem to care so much either though. Juvia, oh lovely Juvia, had her legs back around my waist, tightly. I felt myself pressing at her entrance, and damn I don't know how much longer I could wait. I pulled my lips from hers, looking into her eyes. "May I..?" I asked softly, and she smiled, nodding. I kept my eyes on her as I slowly pushed into her, slowly.

She stiffened up, but then relaxed, chewing on her lip. I was going slowly, inch by inch. I felt myself reach her hymen, the wall thin but there for sure. Was I really ready to steal this from her? Hell yes I was.. I kissed her softly, my eyes closing as I pushed slightly more, feeling the wall crumble. I paused in her after that. I knew she would need a minute. I felt her breath roughly, then push her hips toward me, telling me to continue.

I kissed her once more, then released her lips, pushing myself into further. I finally felt lower stomach hit her clit. She had actually taken me completely in. I wiggled around slightly, drawing a harsh gasp from her. I blushed and mumbled a soft apology, but I wasn't sure how much longer I could wait before fucking her. I pulled out, expecting to go slow again, but my cock acted on its own, plunging into her. She cried out, her hands tangling in my hair. Fuck I couldn't wait. I shifted in and out of her now, much more quickly than before. I moved my mouth down to her chest, capturing a rosy pink nipple as I thrust in and out of her, every touch bringing me closer to the edge.

I felt her getting close as I was sucking on her chest and fucking her. Damn, I was close. Manners are manners though. She was going to finish before me, even if I had to force her to. I moved one of my hands between her legs, and fingered her clit. She almost lost it right there. I nibbled on her nipples, drawing low moans from her. I felt her get tighter and tighter, suffocating my cock. Not that I minded. "Fuck...Juvia.." I moaned, fingering and fucking her faster. Finally, I felt her back arch up off the bed and felt her fully tighten around me, warmth surrounded my cock. I groaned and felt her milking my cock, begging me. She was moaning, still experiencing her climax. I sped up and grunted, feeling my toes curl, my balls tighten and finally my hot seed filling the latex condom.

I collapsed on her, staying inside of her. We were both panting, exhausted. After I felt her completely finish, along with me, I pulled out of her, getting off of her slowly. I peeled the condom off, tying it and tossing it in the waste basket under the nightstand. I turned and smiled at her. "We should clean up. I assume you might want to take a bath over a shower and soak?" she nodded eagerly. I just smiled and fixed a bubble bath with relaxing soap and pulled a towel out, setting it next to the big bathtub. The shirt I brought in here earlier was still hanging up, and I went to find a pair of jeans for me. I was going to give her privacy and shower instead. She probably needed a bit of time to herself. I went to my room and scooped her up, carrying her to the bathroom, setting her down slowly in the tub of warm water. She relaxed instantly. I grinned and started the shower, climbing in and leaving her to herself once the water got hot.

Juvia Lockser POV:

I sunk immediately in the bubbly water. Damn I was already sore. Gray-sama had stretched me out and made my limbs wobbly. Oh well. It was worth it, being with my one and only. I loved him. So much. And now he had given me something that only he could. He had given me my first experience. I felt my throat catch, tears threatening to spill. I was beyond happy. I cleaned up slowly, nurturing my sore muscles with a warm sponge, and damn it felt amazing.

I finally got up and wrapped the towel around me that he had left for me and drained the water. I dried myself and pulled on his shirt, loving the masculine smell. I went to his bed and snuggled into the blankets. He got out of the shower soon after I had finished and wrapped the towel around his waist, coming into the bedroom. He bent and kissed my forehead, then went to his closet. He was sweet sometimes. It was nice. I liked him this way.

He got dressed in a pair of jeans, navy boxers underneath. He started to reach for a shirt, but realized he probably would strip it somewhere without noticing and just gave up on the shirt. As he was about to say something, making his way to the bed, there was a knock on the door. He grumbled something about never being alone and went to answer it. I heard Erza's voice, and Jellal's. They sounded nice, not like Lucy earlier. I stayed in his bed, since I wasn't wearing anything but his shirt. I heard the door click close after a few minutes and he returned. "We both are invited to dinner." he winked. "First date?" he asked with a grin. I just smiled. Of course.


	5. The First Date

Juvia Lockser POV:

My Gray sama had already snuck my clothes that I had worn last night into the washer without me knowing, so they were now clean and dry for me to put on. He thought it would be a good idea to let me go home and get ready for our first date, change clothes and brush my teeth and all. First Date. He did say that right? He did. I'm glad that Erza and Jellal invited us like this. It was perfect timing. Well, technically the 6 of us go out to dinner often. Either way. I couldn't wait to be with my Gray-sama. In public. I hoped it went well.

I got dressed in my clean clothes, returning his button up shirt. He seemed to have a lot of those. He just smiled and after I got dressed, he stood up from his bed and hugged me tightly. "Want me to walk you home?" he asked. That was something I never heard him doing. He never walked girls home. Ever. Eeeek. I nodded. "Juvia would like that." he smiled then went and found a shirt, slipping it on over his slim arms. Button up. Again. So sexy.

We left his apartment, heading around the town to my apartment. It was only a few streets away. But Gray-sama was being a gentleman to me. He had his arm protectively around my waist, not hanging too low like most guys, but not too high either, acting casual about it. He was perfect. I wonder where we were meeting our friends for dinner. So I asked. "Juvia would like to know where Gray-sama and Juvia are meeting friends tonight?" I asked quietly. Gray-sama just looked at me. "Oh yeah. Uh. That new Chinese restaurant that just opened up around the corner." He smiled. My Gray-sama loved Chinese food. Even I knew that.

Walking down the street I got a few dirty looks from some pretty girls. They would glance at my Gray-sama, smile, his name forming on their lip gloss smothered lips, then they would see me and just glare. Apparently my Gray-sama was well known among the ladies.. I mean, I knew that when I got into this. It was just something I had to deal with right?

We finally got to my apartment, that was near the guild hall. I was about to open my apartment door and leave Gray-sama, when I felt his fingers wrap around my wrist. "Don't leave me like that. Don't I at least get a goodbye?" he purred. He pulled me close to him and I melted in his arms completely. I smiled up at him, wrapping my arms around his neck, drawing our bodies closer.

I felt his hands wrap around my waist, making our bodies meet completely. Where did his shirt go? Dammit Gray-sama, you weren't helping with my slight desire. I felt his lips meet mine and I moaned softly against him. He pushed me against the brick wall that was next to my apartment door. We kissed over and over, each time getting more wet and long.

His tongue slipped into my mouth and I felt our kisses getting more sloppy and intimate. Neither of us moved our hands though, even though I wanted to badly. After a few minutes of this, one of us pulled away. I couldn't even tell which one of us it was. We were both breathless. "I'll...uh.. pick you up at 6:45?" he asked, not releasing me yet. I just nodded and pecked his lips. "Of course Gray-sama. Juvia will be waiting." he nodded, releasing me hesitantly.

I stepped away from him, slightly wobbly as I went into my apartment and shut the door. Fuck Gray-sama was hot. Sexy. Really hot and sexy. I leaned against my front door, sliding down to the floor. I was in love. Completely, utterly, deep in love. He could ask anything of me and I don't think I would be able to say no, even if I couldn't do what he wanted.

I walked through my living room, then walked into the opened up kitchen and got into the nearest cabinet, where I knew I kept my medicine. I took a few aspirin from the big bottle, to help with my soreness. I went to my room and slipped out of my dress, then out of my blue undergarments. It felt good to be out of my clothes. I wanted something comfortable to wear for now. I went and found an oversized tee shirt, then slipped on some of my normal panties, cotton and comfortable. I pulled on sleep pants over those, and sighed happily. Much better.

I left my bedroom, shutting the door behind me and went back to my kitchen. Have I eaten today? I don't think so. I was pretty hungry. I dug in my freezer, which had several instant dinners in it. I wasn't too big on cooking. I could cook, but it wasn't amazing or anything and these dinners were really easy. I pulled one out at random. Fried steak with mashed potatoes and green beans. Sounded good enough.

I ripped the cardboard box off of the plastic container, shoving it in the microwave for the right amount of time. After throwing the box away, I walked to my living room, finding the remote for the tv. I normally did this. I like watching shows while eating. I went to my recent DVRs, realizing I missed my favorite show last night. Eek. One episode to watch. I clicked on the recording, and let it load up.

I loved the show Face Off. It was amazing. Reality tv was amazing. I grabbed my now cooked food, and made myself a drink of sweet tea. I took everything into the living room, setting it down on the coffee table, then hit play on my remote. I snuggled up on the couch, grabbing my food and slowly ate it while watching the show. The food was pretty good, as usual.

I sat there until the show was over, then went and put my plastic tray in the trash, putting the fork in the dishwasher. I sipped at my tea and looked at the time. CRAP. I had to get ready. I only had an hour and a half to get ready. I took my clothes off and ran to my shower. Even though I had taken a bath earlier, I felt like a nice hot shower was needed. It also gave me time to contemplate what I was going to wear!

Gray Fullbuster POV:

I walked home, happy for once. Juvia was mine. Sort of. Kind of. I mean, we had sex and I walked her home and all. I hadn't asked her out or anything. I wasn't really the type to have a girlfriend, obviously. I normally just stuck to random hook ups. But I was really starting to like Juvia. She was gorgeous, nice, playful and well, almost perfect. I loved it.

I walked back home, then flopped on my couch. My stomach rumbled grumpily. Hadn't I eaten today. I hadn't. FUCK. I hadn't even fed Juvia. Gosh I felt so stupid. I should have at least given her breakfast, or lunch for that matter. Just anything. What was wrong with me? Well if I had a chance with her, I probably blew it. Ugh. I rolled over, pushing my face into the plush pillows. How could I have been so stupid?

I would make it up to her tonight. I promised myself that. I would make it up to her. But for now, I had to find something to eat. I was pretty hungry. I went to my fridge and fumbled around then saw 2 white to go boxes. I don't even remember bringing them in here last night. I shook my head and found the one with my name on it and dumped the contents on a plain plate. It still smelt pretty good.

I shoved it in the microwave, letting it do its job. I threw my now empty to go container in the trash and grabbed a fork from the drawer in the small island in my kitchen. I waited until the food was completely cooked, then grabbed it, eating it right there in the kitchen. I was pretty hungry. Which means Juvia probably had been too. Ugh. I felt so rude.

I quickly ate the stuffed ravioli, then popped my dishes in the dishwasher after rinsing them off. Like I said. I like my stuff clean. I glanced at the clock and noticed I still had a few hours to chill. I had taken a full shower earlier, so that didn't need to be done. Did anything need to be done? Hmm. I went and took a look at my bed room. It could use some straightening up.

I pulled the sheets off my king sized bed and grabbed all of the pillow cases too. It wasn't because Juvia had been in my bed or anything, it's just what I did. I grabbed clean sheets out of my closet and put them on the bed neatly, smoothing it down. I grabbed a clean comforter, plain color, of course. This comforter was a dark navy blue. Juvia would like it, I'm guessing. I dressed the pillows up in matching blue pillowcases and then cleaned up more around the room.

Was this a good idea? Thinking that I'd get to have her in my bed again? Liking her? I didn't know what I was doing. I hadn't dated anyone since high school. That was a long time ago. Ugh. I didn't want to hurt her. Or disappoint her. Or lose her friendship. Was it worth risking it all just because I was starting to like her? We would just have to talk about it.

I finished cleaning my room and bathroom up, then I decided it was about time to get dressed and go to Juvia's. I slipped on a red button up, with black slacks along with a black tie. Juvia once told me she really liked me in blues and reds. And I wore blue last night. So I wore red today. Maybe we went out with our friends too much. I don't know. Maybe I would take her out sometime, just the two of us.

I fixed my tie on perfectly, then put on long black socks and normal black dress shoes. I found a clean black jacket and pulled it on, determined not to strip out of nowhere. It was starting to weird me out a little. I pulled on of the buttons on it shut, and grabbed my house keys, heading out the door and locking it behind me.

I stepped outside and started walking to Juvia's apartment. I knew it wasn't far from mine, and it was in the direction of the guild hall. Maybe if I wasn't so busy staring at her ass as I walked her home earlier, I would remember better. Of course, now I couldn't stop thinking about how her hips swayed when she walked, and how her legs looked in those heels. I bit my lip, just thinking about it.

I wasn't paying attention, until I felt someone put their arm through mine as I was walking. I froze and turned my head. How could I have been so oblivious? She had surprised me. And by she, I meant a girl I hooked up with about 2 weeks ago.

"Hey Gray." she purred. "Wanna go out somewhere? Get some dinner... and then maybe take things somewhere more private?" she nipped at my ear. I pulled away from her, taking a look down her body. She was beyond thin, too thin actually, with a short dress on, with flats.

I crinkled my nose. I couldn't help it. She didn't even seem attractive to me anymore. She frowned when our eyes met. "Sorry, uh. I have a date tonight." I mumble, running a hand through my hair. She crossed her arms. "With that blue haired girl?" she frowned, making it sound nasty. Juvia's hair was gorgeous and looked great spread out across my bed. "She has a name. And yes." I snap, walking on to Juvia's apartment. "Another day then Gray." she snapped back. Yuck.

Juvia Lockser POV:

I was getting ready, applying light lipstick when I heard a knock on my door. I wasn't ready! Eek. I ran to the door, prying it open. My beautiful Gray-sama stood there, glancing out over the railing. I almost asked him to skip dinner and just come to my bedroom. Almost. Instead, I took his hand and pulled him inside, pushing him on the couch. He raised an eyebrow, as I stood in front of him.

"Juvia really really wants to take you to her bedroom and just skip dinner, but Juvia is almost ready anyway, so later." I say quickly, bending down to peck his cheek. He just chuckled and kissed me back. "See you soon then." He whispered in my ear. I nodded and darted back to my room. I finished applying my light makeup, then slid into the silver heels that matched the silver flowy dress that I had on. It dipped low in the front, and had tiny straps. It went just below my knees, and hung mostly straight on me.

I went out into the living room, and he was sitting right where I left him. Good. When I walked in, he stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me against him. I felt his lips brush mine softly. I smiled and put my hands on his chest, making him release my hand and wrap his around my waist instead. He was so sweet. He wasn't being sexual, just kissing me. After a few seconds, I pushed him away. "We're going to be late if we do this any longer." I frowned. He nodded and took my hand, intertwining our fingers firmly.

I couldn't believe I was actually getting to go on a date with my Gray-sama. Of course, I was still trying to realize that I had lost my virginity to Gray-sama too. We walked outside and onto the street. I only got a dirty look from one girl and Gray-sama gave her the same look back. Maybe she knew my Gray-sama, because she just winked. Ugh. I hated her already and I didn't even know her name.

Gray-sama hold on my hand tightened slightly, but we kept walking, just having to make one turn to get to the new restaurant. This is what our group of friends did in our free time. We went to new restaurants and clubs to see how things were and see if they were worth ever coming back to. Gray-sama and I met our friends outside, no one commenting on Gray-sama's hold of my hand. Maybe they saw it coming. I sure didn't.

We were seated almost immediately, since Erza had called early and made reservations. For the 8 of us. Yes, I said that. I didn't expect Fairy Tail's newest flirts to join us. They had just started talking, but came out with us anyway, not wanting to go out alone. Laxus and Mirajane. They were pretty cute together. I kind of liked Laxus and Lisanna together though. Either way, they showed up and sat with us.

I went to sit across from Gray-sama like I did last time, but instead he pulled me next to him, almost in his lap. I noticed most of the couples were sitting like this, or close together instead of across from each other. Gray-sama hadn't let me move off of his lap yet though. I fidgeted "Gray-sama.. Juvia thinks this is inappropriate. Please let Juvia sit next to you." he pouted, but released his hold on me.

I slid off of his lap and right next to him, and he put his arm around me. Someone was being clingy this evening. Not that I minded. The waitress finally came and kept her eyes down to her notebook until she was done with her brief introduction, then raised her eyes while reading the specials. Her words stopped when her eyes landed on MY Gray-sama.

He looked up from his menu when her words stopped, and his jaw dropped. I mean, she was pretty after all, but seriously?! "Gray Fullbuster?" she questioned, excitement softly coating her words. He nodded. "The one and only." He licked his lips nervously. Since when did he get nervous? She then glanced at me. "Oh, sorry. Uh. Gray and I went to high school together. I'm Nadia. Nadia Caligo." she blushed lightly. I think there was more to this story.

She went on and took our orders, paying most attention to Gray-sama's and flirting with him slightly. It angered me. A lot. He kissed my cheek once she left, and I didn't even look at him. "Something wrong?" he questioned, looking at me with curious eyes. "Juvia is fine." I say, maybe a bit more harshly than needed. He sighed. "Fine. We dated in high school. The end." he said bluntly. So that was it. They actually dated. It wasn't some hookup, he actually liked her once upon a time.

He liked her small waist and large chest, and full hips. She wore heels. Of course. This was probably the worst first date ever. I found out my love had actually dated someone once upon a time. And she was here. On our first date. Great. Flirting with my Gray-sama. Even better.

Gray-sama tried to butter me up, flirting with me and keeping his arm around me the entire time. But I just couldn't stop thinking about him and that girl. Together. Happy. Her kissing him instead of me. I wonder if he made love to her like he did me. I almost burst into tears. I was the jealous type, I would admit that. It sucked.

She returned, placing our drinks down along with the appetizer we all agreed on. I had mostly lost my appetite, but nibbled a little. Gray-sama must have felt bad, because he now looked a little sad.

Gray Fullbuster POV:

I felt like I upset her. Juvia wasn't eating much. Did Nadia have to show up here? Of all places? Ugh. I kissed Juvia's cheek, but even that wouldn't make her smile. Fine. If she wanted to play that game. I took my arm from around her shoulder and moved it to rest on her thigh instead. She needed to know I didn't want anyone else. Just her.

I put my elbow on the table, almost facing her now. She just frowned at my chest. She wouldn't even make eye contact with me. Damn. I heard Nadia come up, but I couldn't care less. I took my hand off of her leg, put it on her cheek, coaxing her lips to mine. I heard Nadia stumble with our plates. I had barely kissed her. I was a lot more shy back then.

I kissed her fully, sucking on her bottom lip, letting things get slightly heated, without tongue before pulling away. Her eyes were slightly dazed, but she smiled. Nadia just had her eyes down, putting food on the table. "Thanks." Juvia mumbled to her when she set her plate of lo Mein and orange chicken down. I didn't speak as she set my food down, lo Mein with sweet and sour chicken. Instead, I took a bite of my food, making sure it was good. Then I stuck another piece of chicken on my fork, offering it to Juvia.

She blushed deeply, but slid her luscious lips over the chicken, taking it into her mouth. I don't know why it turned me on so much to watch her do that. It just did. She nodded her head, implying that it was good. I ate at my own food for a bit and then stole a piece of chicken from her. It wasn't bad.

Finally, all of us got full and boxed the rest of our food, Juvia stood up and wasn't completely balanced, falling right into my lap. I chuckled as she fumbled, ending up wrapping her arms around my neck, her ass on my lap. Our eyes met and I realized something. Everything that we had already started to go through...It was all worth it. I really liked her. Honestly.

I pecked her lips, but she held me close, deepening the kiss. It was sexy. She got whistles and claps from our little group of friends, then from some parts of the restaurant. It made her pull away and blush, and made me laugh. Gosh I liked her a lot. She stood up, and I stood up after her. I picked up our boxes, hooking my arm around her lower back. Everyone else stood up and we all walked out together, talking and laughing with each other.

It felt nice. Being with everyone like this and actually happy. We all went our separate ways though. Juvia and I went in the direction of our homes, and everyone else in the direction of theirs after a short goodbye. "Do you want me to take you home?" I asked her softly. She nodded. "Juvia could go home and grab clothes and come over and have a sleepover with Gray-sama?" she asked. I smiled, probably like an idiot. "Of course." I didn't expect sex from her. I would be just fine sleeping with her.

We walked the short walk to her apartment and we both went inside and I stayed in her living room as she got things from her bedroom and bathroom for tonight and tomorrow. She hurried back out and I shook my head and we went to my apartment. We walked mostly silent, just since we were both a bit tired I guess. I don't even know.

We finally got to my secluded apartment and I opened the door, a cold blast hitting me. I kept my apartment cold. Always. I just liked it that way. We went to my room and I slid my jacket off, hanging it up. Juvia came up to me after putting her bag on the chair in my bedroom. Her fingers hooked in my tie and slowly started to unravel the fabric. She finally took it off, tossing it where I kept my ties.

I felt her fingers back on me, undoing my shirt. I was about to object, saying I could do it, but honestly I liked it better when she did it. She unbuttoned the shirt all the way down, then slid it off of my shoulders, splaying her hands on my chest, covering my Fairy Tail tattoo. I tossed my shirt in the dirty clothes basket and wrapped my arms around her. She felt nice in my arms. It made me feel better. I don't even know how.

After a few moments of hugging, she pulled away. "Juvia is going to get ready for bed." I nodded and released her, even though I didn't want to. She grabbed her bag and went to the bathroom, shutting the door. I slid my shoes off, putting them in the closet and took my slacks and socks off, tossing them with my shirt. That left my black and blue plaid boxers. Oh well. I went and climbed into bed.

I covered up under the clean comforter, then heard the bathroom door open quietly. Juvia was wearing a short night gown, that went mid-thigh. She wasn't wearing a bra, that much was obvious. Her nipples were very easily seen through the sheer material. She turned off the light, climbing under the covers next to me. I pulled her close and kissed her softly, fully on the lips. She smiled against my lips and pulled away, scooting close to me, but turned away from me. I slid my hand over her waist, hooking around her hips as I pulled her really close. I cuddled up against her.

She sighed a soft sigh of happiness. "I really do like you Juvia." I said, without thinking really. She smiled, I knew it even without being able to see in the dark. "And Juvia loves her Gray-sama." she said, before falling silent. Where were things going between us? I wanted to know..


	6. What now?

Hope you enjoy this. My writing is going to get slower and slower, since I should start studying for finals and such, so don't be mad if it takes weeks for me to put out stories. Eek.

There are lemons in my story. If you don't want to read them, obviously please don't.

DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO EVEN CONSIDER OWNING FAIRY TAIL. HEHE.

Juvia Lockser POV:

I woke up with tight arms secured nicely around my waist. His hot breath was on my ear, his chin resting on my shoulder. I can't believe my Gray-sama was a snuggler! He better only snuggle with me. Hmph. I scooted even closer to him if that were possible. I was feeling possessive now. He was mine. Only mine. Then I felt his cool, sexy body against mine..

His body was chilled, but not clammy. He seemed to only have boxers on, being that past his hips the coolness was dulled. But I could certainly feel his hard-on against my tailbone area. Mmm...I hadn't woken him up yet. Good. I moved my hips away from him, feeling his hardened appendage drop lower, off of my tail bone and now near the bottom of my nightgown that had slid up to my butt.

I slid my hips back closer to him, his covered member slipping between my legs. It already felt so good against me. I slipped one of my hands between my legs, keeping his nice cock from moving from right under my womanhood. I could already feel myself getting turned on. I slid my hips slowly, back and forth. I bit my lip. He felt so good against me. So thick and hard.

I kept moving my hips back and forth, increasing speed. I had to bite back my moans. I didn't want to wake Gray-sama up yet. He still hadn't moved much. I felt the slit in his boxers on my fingers. Mmm. I was nice and wet. Was it time to wake my Gray-sama up? Probably.

I quickly turned in my Gray-sama's arms, facing him. I saw his eyes lazily open, rolling over my body as much as they could. Our faces were close now, his arms still around my waist, and I kicked my top leg over his hips, pressing his hardness against my wet core.

His eyes opened wider, a surprised look forming on his face. He moaned out, too tired to stop himself I suppose. I slid my fingers up to the waist of his boxers, pulling them down roughly, his cock bouncing out of them playfully. If he wasn't aware of my intentions before, he sure was now. His fingers slipped from my waist, sliding down my waist, finding my slick panties. His eyes dazed over, a look of desire crossing his face.

I smirked and kissed his lips, and it took him a few moments to respond. He kissed me softly, with a slight need in the way his lips moved against mine. He fingered me through my panties, not that it was needed. Gray-sama swirled his fingers around my wet core, drawing moans from my lips that were pressed against his. I think he realized what we both needed at that exact moment.

His fingers left my wet womanhood, strolling up to the waist of my underwear, yanking it down. I had to move my leg away from his waist to get them off, but within minutes they were tossed across the other side of the room. He also had kicked his boxers off completely, leaving just my nightgown the only article of clothing on either of us now.

Gray Fullbuster POV:

Well this was a nice wake up call. My beautiful girlfriend..? Was she my girlfriend? I guess not, not yet at least. Not officially. I was going to change that sooner or later though. I must have not been paying much attention to reality because I felt Juvia press her body against me in a way to get my attention. She had barely pressed her pussy against the tip of my cock, teasing me.

Damn I loved the feeling of being with her. It was electrifying and always drove me insane in the good way. Mm. She grinded on me slightly, covering my shaft with her lovely juices. She was going to be the death of me, I swear. I flipped us over, making me on top instead of the both of us still on our sides. She looked up at me with wide eyes when my fingers found her clit.

She shivered underneath me, her eyes closing. I rubbed her roughly, making her moan my name, or her version of my name. "Gray-sama.." she would whisper quietly. I found it cute to be honest. I wanted so badly to be inside of her. So badly. I was throbbing, every nerve in my body wanting to be part of her.

I fingered her until her back starting arching, making her beg for me to slide my fingers inside, or something bigger. She was so beautiful. Even when she was begging me to do things like that to her. She was gorgeous. I smirked and leaned down, kissing her. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I relaxed against her. She made it so easy to just feel at ease with her.

I stayed kissing her, things getting heated up between our lips. I pressed my body against hers, just letting instincts take over. She hooked her legs tightly around my waist, like I wanted to leave or something. Not a chance. I was just about to slide into her when I remembered protection. Fuck. I grumbled at myself, trying to pull away from her, even though I didn't want to.

I planted sloppy kisses on her lips, cheek and neck, my hands leaving her body to reach to my nightstand. I was throbbing so much I didn't even know if I could get one on before I needed to be inside of her. It was killing me, the need. I finally got the drawer open, my lips still exploring her face. I loudly explored the drawer, finally finding the small foil package.

About damn time. I was about to just say fuck it. I pulled away from her, trying to tear the package. She watched me, pouting. I couldn't get the fucking package open. She rubbed her wetness against me and I tossed the package. Fuck it. She wasn't some random hookup anyway. She was mine. My Juvia. I kissed her, and she didn't reject my idea of going bare anyway.

I slid into her, needing her warmth around me. We both moaned against each other as I slid completely into her, her body shivering as she enveloped me completely. I stayed there for a moment. I can't remember sex ever feeling this good. I pulled almost completely out of her, then slammed back into her, repeating over and over. Her grip tightened on my hips, her mouth falling open.

Juvia Lockser POV:

Gray-sama was treating me different than anyone I knew he just slept with. First, he never took them out to dinner or well, anything. I made sure. He also never ever went without protection. Except that one time I caught him and that girl in the shower together. Good thing I did. Maybe he was starting to like her or something.

He pounded into me, drawing moans from both of us. Gray-sama felt amazing inside of me, skin on skin contact was pretty amazing. I felt like we could both go over the edge at any point in time. His fingers reached between our bodies, seeking my clit. It didn't take him long to find it. He rubbed me roughly, pushing me closer and closer to the edge.

My instincts were telling me to keep my legs wrapped around him tightly, that I needed his hot seed inside me, planted deep inside my womb. I knew better though. We weren't even close to that stage in our relationship. I felt his body tighten, felt the warmth in my stomach building up. I wanted so badly for him to finish deep inside me. I knew it was the wrong thing to do though.

My legs thought so too. They could barely hold onto his hips as I got closer and closer. Soon they just fell from his waist, falling onto the bed. His fingers were still on me, rubbing circles on my sensitive skin. He slammed into me, making me moan his name over and over. Finally I clutched at his back, probably leaving marks. He didn't seem to mind. I felt the tightening in my lower stomach, the warmth finally releasing as I arched my back. "Grraaay-saaaamaa!" I moaned loudly, finishing roughly.

It felt so good. I panted my hands falling from him as I relaxed on the bed, leaving him to finish. He thrust in a few more times before he groaned "Fuck...Juv- Juviaaa..", his voice catching slightly, desire coating it like caramel. He pulled out of me quickly, his hot cum spilling on my bare stomach, being that my gown had slid up to my chest. He leaned his head back, his eyes shut. His voice was so sexy when he moaned my name like that. He was sexy all together honestly.

Gray Fullbuster POV:

Damn that was close. I wasn't used to the whole pulling out thing. I really wanted to finish inside of her, but that probably wasn't the best idea. I glanced at her belly, noticing I made quite the mess. I got up from my bed, getting a wash cloth and dousing it with warm water. I wrung it out then took it back to my room, rubbing her smooth skin where I had finished. She watched me and mumbled a soft "thanks.."

I nodded, tossing the now dirty wash cloth in the dirty clothes hamper. I felt smooth hands wrap around my bare chest, Juvia's lovely hair grazing my back. I didn't know I was even tense until her arms wrapped around me and I relaxed. I smiled, pulling her around to my front. We stared at each other and I said a soft "I'm falling for you." I didn't even realize it came out of my mouth.

She replied without a moment to spare. "Gray-sama.. Juvia has always loved you and always will." I let out a sigh. I thought she was going to reject me, even though I knew she loved me. I didn't realize I was falling for her though. Interesting. I kissed her lips. "We should go out sometime. The two of us." I wink, making her blush. "Of course Gray-sama."

I kissed her again, while slowly pulling her to the bathroom. Somehow her nightgown ended up on the floor. I don't even remember who took it off. We both needed a bit of a clean up. I turned on the shower, pulling both of us under the water before it had even gotten warm. Neither of us seemed to care too much. We were a bit busy. We had just had sex, but that didn't stop us from kissing. I pulled the glass door shut behind us, not wanting to make a mess of water.

I ran my hands through her slightly wet hair, pulling her face closer to mine as our tongues tangled. Her hands were on my chest and gently pushed me away after a few minutes. She blushed. "Juvia and Gray-sama should get cleaned up and go to the guild hall." I nodded and pulled away from her slightly. She had a good point. We've been inside a lot. It's good to get out and get some air.

She rinsed her hair and applied shampoo, then pushed me under the water, rubbing her still soapy hands into my raven hair, scrubbing my head. She did know I knew how to clean myself right? I just smiled, letting her fingers tangle in my hair, her lips meeting mine again. Damn I loved it when she kissed me. It just felt...right.

Juvia Lockser POV:

MY GRAY-SAMA ACTUALLY ASKED ME ON A DATE! My mind was racing. I was so glad that he had asked me on a date and said he was falling for me. HE WAS FALLING FOR MEEE. That was another big thing. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't resist kissing him and touching him. He was mine. Or going to be mine. I was kissing him, my hands running over his back and chest. Even under the warm water, he was cool against my skin.

I had my hands in his hair and we were exchanging sloppy kisses, our tongues tangling together playfully, our bodies sliding against each other. We weren't having sex or anything, just making out. In his shower. Naked, of course. I couldn't wait to get to the guild hall and tell everyone about us going on a date sometime. I was beyond excited.

It took us awhile, but we both ended up clean. Maybe a bit of sex. Possibly. ( ;) ) We both got out, finally, getting dried off and dressed. We were happy. Gray-sama took me down to a café, determined to feed me since we hadn't eaten today. He really was a gentleman. He apologized about a million times for not feeding me last time I slept over.

We both got tea, another thing we have in common. I got a salad, and he got chicken fried steak. We ate off of each others plates, giggling like young couples do. I was so happy. I mean, we weren't officially 'going out' but he said we could go out sometime. EEEK. After we were both done, he paid and took my hand, leading me to the guild hall. We got there and I eagerly peeled the doors open. I couldn't wait to tell everyone.

We walked in, hands still intertwined. Everything was as usual. Then the eyes landed on us. And now jaws were dropping, or smirks were forming on faces. Gray-sama certainly was smirking. Then there were claps and whistles. Something about "It's about time Juvia went for it.!" and "Damn Gray bout time you settle down." We just accepted everything. We didn't care what they thought or said. We were happy.

Then I felt Gray-sama's hand detach from mine. I hadn't even realized that Lucy, Levy and Erza had pulled me away from him. He glanced at me, then went to the bar to get a drink. Where was his shirt now? Uff. I was bombarded with questions. People knew we had 'slept' together, and gone out on dates with friends, but they didn't expect this really. I was happy either way. I had him. Almost.

Finally, I was released from questioning and got to go join him. He pecked my cheek, making me blush and my friends screech. Of course. We just sat together, talking and letting people stare. Our friends all decided on going on a job, and invited us. I couldn't wait. Our first job as an almost couple! EEK.

We all separated, going to our homes and packing. It was about a week long trip. Gray kissed me goodbye at my front door, and jogged home to pack his own things. I packed everything I could possibly need. We all met at the train station, even though Natsu already looked sick.

Gray Fullbuster POV:

I met Juvia and the others at the train station. None of them mattered as much though. She saw me and ran into my arms, kissing my lips. We were still in that 'Puppy Love' phase. It wasn't bad. I was happy with her. Soon, it was time to board the train and well, we did. Juvia sat on my lap, to save space. Ha. Not really. I wanted her on my lap. She was going to be mine, after all.

She snuggled up against me and we both soon dozed off. Lucy was trying to help Natsu, while he lay coiled over, looking pale. Stupid fire dragon. Erza was reading a book, nestled against the window. Jellal wasn't with her today for some reason. I didn't ask. Laxus and Mira were sitting apart, talking softly. They were still so shy with each other.

We slept for several hours, waking only when we reached our destination. My arms were around her waist, resting on her lap while her head was drooped over to rest on top of mine. I stretched, waking her up. She looked at me with a tired smile. I don't think it was still light enough to do anything today. We would probably just have to go to our hotel and sleep.

We all crawled out of the train, going and grabbing our luggage. My arm was wrapped around my beautiful almost girlfriend, my other hand packed with both of our suitcases. We were walking down one of the main streets when Juvia stopped. I glanced at her. "What's up Juvia.?" I asked. Her mouth was slightly open, her eyes frozen with shock. She glanced at the ground. "Um. Nothing." she said, walking faster now to get to the hotel that was in sight now.

What did she see? Who did she see? Hmph.. I would figure it out. Since when was I the jealous type? I looked around for anyone that looked suspicious, but found no one. I gave up for now, planning on confronting her about it. We checked into the hotel and it was decided we would each get our own rooms. We each separated, going to our own rooms. I was hoping to talk to Juvia tonight about what she saw. I needed to.

I went and set my suitcase on the dresser, then went and climbed in the shower. I had taken one earlier, but I felt like I should again anyway. I cleaned up again, then wrapped a towel around my waist, going back into the bedroom. I dried off, then decided there wasn't a point in putting clothes on. I immediately tossed the towel on the door, then climbed into bed, laying on my side. It felt a bit weird not to have Juvia.

Then I heard it. The slight pad of a foot hitting the carpet in the room. The soft creak of mattress as someone climbed in bed with me. It was her. It would always be her. I felt her slip under my arm, facing me. She was wearing a thin shirt and pants. I think. I opened my eyes, looking at her. Her big blue eyes looked at me for a second before she applied her lips to mine, pushing me over so she could straddle me.

Well this was unexpected. Juvia was kissing me roughly, straddling my stomach. She hadn't quite slipped down to touch my cock yet. Which is why I had the power to push her away. She didn't seem to want to, but she did, with a confused face. "What or who did you see tonight to make you act the way you did?" I ask, narrowing my eyes. Was I jealous? I was.

Juvia Lockser POV:

Why was he pushing me away? I couldn't talk about who I saw. I couldn't ruin things. I wouldn't ruin things between us. Ever. He just stared at me though, as I sat on his stomach, trying to seduce him. Why didn't he want to be seduced?! I at least thought I would be able to avoid this. This one thing. I didn't want to talk about it. At all.

"Nothing Gray-sama!" I said quickly. "Juvia saw nothing." I say more collected, trying to persuade him. He just stared at me. "Juvia. Tell me." he said, leaning up. Our faces were close now. "Gray-sama.. I'm really tired.. Ca-can we just sleep?" I ask. Gray-sama was a gentleman. He frowned but mumbled a "yeah. sure." he gently pushed me off of him and turned on his side, obviously pouting.

I curled up against him, wrapping his arm around me. "Goodnight Gray-sama.. Juvia loves you.." he just mumbled a "Yeah yeah. ." he was going to make me cry. I felt like he just didn't understand. He didn't really. I didn't want him to know I saw someone I used to know. Someone I knew when I was younger. Someone I knew when everything was wrong in my life.

When I was younger, my parents were both mages. They fought. Constantly. Which is why I don't speak too much today. They tried to hide their arguments, but just really made me shut up. They made me sad. Which is why I got close to one friend. Just one friend. His name was Eli. We were the best of friends since my parents were never paying attention to me. We used to go out and explore and I used to sleep over at his house when we were quite little. When we were teens, we were each other's first loves. At least I thought.

When I met Gray-sama..that was love. I just thought I loved Eli. Maybe as a friend.. but I did like him. We used to kiss, and make out. Never sex though. I loved him. Just not the way I love my Gray-sama. I left home for Phantom Lord, without even a goodbye to my boyfriend. Eli. I just. Left him. I couldn't say goodbye. He would've convinced me to stay. I had to leave. I needed space like I needed water. If I hadn't of left...I wouldn't have found my Gray-sama...

Gray Fullbuster POV:

I couldn't sleep. I don't think Juvia could either. It felt like she was still awake. "Juvia..?" I whispered quietly. She rolled around in my arms, facing me. "Gray-sama?" she spoke, obviously completely awake. "Could we please talk about this..?" I asked softly, almost begging. She pouted her lips out, considering it. "Juvia will talk. Gray-sama will listen." I nodded and she sat up in my bed, staring at me.

She told me the entire story. How her parents constantly fought. About her best friend.. who turned into her boyfriend. I felt immensely jealous at that. Someone else had kissed and touched her. I almost tried to have sex with her right there. But I just sat there at listened. She told me about leaving for Phantom Lord. How she had to leave to get away from her alcoholic father and her mother that barely spoke to her. She told me everything. And afterwards, she cried and cuddled in my arms, then fell asleep in my lap.

I woke up and immediately felt sore. I then realize why. I had fallen asleep sitting up, criss cross, and my head had been bent down, resting on my chest for the entire night. Great. I stretched, trying to loosen up my muscles. Damn. I saw Juvia open her eyes, staring up at me. Her face was slightly red and puffy, but she was still beautiful. I was really falling for her. I just hope she wouldn't fall for this Eli guy.

THIS IS THE END OF WHATEVER CHAPTER THIS IS. HEHE. More is to come, but like I said, it may take me awhile. Lots of school going on. :) Enjoy it? Hate it? Tell me!


	7. Beach Day

Sorry it's been so long guys. I've kind of had writer's block and school and everything going on. ANYWAY. Here is the next chapter of '**A Little Game**'. There will be **no lemons in this chapter. This chapter is going to focus more on building their romance and Juvia's backstory. Thank you. ** I would like to ask my readers for more story ideas or ideas for this story or whatever. I want to write more for you guys, and it's taking me way too long to get any clear, good ideas. So, as long as it's **Fairy Tail**, I can probably do it. _**Enjoy and thanks!**_

Juvia Lockser POV:

I woke up, feeling stiff, staring up at my beloved Gray-sama's dark eyes. He didn't seem to notice that my face was puffy and dried out from my tears of last night, or how I knew the makeup I forgot to take off had to be smeared and ugly looking on my skin.

He smiled down at me slightly, oh that perfect smile. "Sorry Juvia, but I'm going to have to ask you to move. I need to go relax my muscles under some water." he cringed.

Was my beloved Gray-sama in pain? Did I cause him this pain? I leaned up, staring at him. "Are you hurting my beloved?" I asked, salty tears already threatening to spill from my blue toned eyes.

He noticed this, being my perfect Gray-sama. "Juvia, don't get upset!" he exclaimed, pulling me more up into his arms, which encircled me tightly. "I just slept funny." he said, staring at my face.

"Is my Gray-sama sure?.." I question, my lip quivering slightly. He nodded and pecked my lips, as I did back. "Come on. Let's go get some breakfast, just let me go shower first." my beloved suggested.

I agreed and we both got up, cleaned up, got dressed and went downstairs to meet our friends for breakfast. Gray-sama kept his arm wrapped around my waist the entire ride down the elevator, then kept it there still until we found our seats with our companions in the dining hall area.

We sat across from each other, my beloved and I, and after greeting our friends, mostly just talked about absolute nothing. It was perfect. We ordered the same thing, blueberry pancakes with maple bacon and scrambled eggs. We were perfect together.

After breakfast, which was wonderful and filled us up completely, we all walked down to a small nearby village where our job actually was. We finally found the right little stone cottage, and were welcomed in easily by a older couple.

Gray-sama had decided not to hold my hand or anything in front of the customers, not wanting them to think we were unprofessional or anything. He thought of everything, always.

Our job, that Erza had actually picked out, was to make sure that nothing was stolen at their daughter's wedding. Apparently there had been rumors that there was going to be a robbery during the reception of the ceremony.

I actually got to go to a wedding with my Gray-sama? Maybe he would propose to me in the midst of all the romance and everything. That. Would. Be. Perfect. Then we could plan a big ceremony and have at least 15 babies. At least.

**Gray Fullbuster POV:**

Uh oh. Juvia practically had hearts bulging in her dazed eyes just after she heard the word 'wedding'. She did know not to expect anything big from me, right? We had literally _just _started dating! Great.

After getting word of what our mission was, we decided that since the wedding was tomorrow, we would go back to the hotel and have a day of fun before our job. I was really wanting to hit the beach up anyway. Mmm. That means I get to see Juvia in a skimpy bikini.

We got back to the hotel, and I went to my room to change into swim trunks. I found myself already without a shirt. DAMMIT. Where did I put it now? Oh well. I changed quickly from my plain black jeans with my normal belt to my navy blue swim trunks.

I grabbed a fluffy white towel from the bathroom, under the sink and opened my door to walk out, but instead bumped into my Juvia. My Juvia? That sounded so right. We both yelped from surprise, but then smiled shyly at each other.

I pulled her into my room, clicking the plain white door shut before gently kissing her, my hand resting lightly on her hip. It was weird to think that we had already had sex, done it all but I could still touch her so gently and just that simple touch be okay. Man I was turning into a chick flick.

Where was flame breath when I needed to feel more manly? Why was I thinking about him when I was kissing the most perfect girl in Fiore? Yeah, I couldn't answer that either.

We kissed gently for a few more moments, her hands ending up around my neck, loosely, my hands resting easily on her waist. It was actually really nice.

When we finally did break apart, she sighed softly. "Juvia likes kissing her Gray-sama." she said, giggling slightly. "I think it's pretty nice kissing you too." I say softly, rubbing my nose against hers, which resulted in her giggling even more.

"Let's go down to the beach with Juvia and Gray-sama's friends?" Juvia suggested, breaking from me to go steal a towel from the small bathroom attached to my room. "Sure. You ready?" I ask, finally taking a nice look at her.

She wore her beautiful hair down, the way I like it, and she had on a dark blue bikini with white polka dots. Cute, actually. In my opinion it was great to seduce me, not so great to wear into public. Little too revealing. But damn it was hot.

**Juvia Lockser POV:**

My beloved was being so sweet. He told me I was beautiful, and then we left his room to go down to the beach. He held my hand, instead of wrapping his arm around my waist, which was big for me. We got down to the sandy area, our friends already down in the blue water, and Gray-sama pulled me aside to apply sunscreen to me, not wanting me to get a sunburn.

It was even sweet, the way he did it. He started at my shoulder, massaging the clear spray that he just put on me. It felt so good, his cool hands on my shoulders, massaging slowly into my skin, down my back and hips. He then sprayed my arms, chest, stomach and legs, whispering in my ear that those parts might be massaged later. My beloved was beyond sexy.

He went to go play in the water and fight with Natsu Dragneel, while I tracked Lucy down, who wasn't too far away, sprawled out on a chair, tanning. I crawled into the chair next to her, laying out on my back, trying to tan my overly pale skin.

It was peaceful, listening to the waves crash onto the shore, hearing my Gray-sama's voice in the distance, yelling "Come at me Flame Brain!" or "What did you just say Fire Breath?" He made me laugh.

My eyes were closed, feeling the sun heat my skin, when there was suddenly a shadow blocking out the nice light. My Gray-sama, always playing around with me. I smirked, refusing to open my eyes. But then, I heard Gray-sama's voice in the distance, not right next to me.

I slowly opened my eyes, adjusting to the bright light before seeing a slim male figure. "Juvia?" he asked quietly, his greenish eyes bright and wide. "Eli.." I say, frowning slightly, but surprised that he actually tracked me down here at the beach.

Lucy was asleep, laying on her stomach now, face turned the opposite direction. So that just left Eli and I. Great. The brunette male sent a slight glance to Lucy before returning his attention to me. "You left Phantom Lord without even saying goodbye." he stated, more than asked.

"Juvia is sorry Eli, but Juvia couldn't handle it anymore." I say quietly, giving a glance towards my Gray-sama, which of course Eli noticed. "Is that my replacement?" he huffs, rolling his eyes. "Gray-sama is nothing like you and you are nothing compared to him." I snap.

"I was great to you!" he snaps back, drawing the attention of a few nearby people. That is when my Gray-sama noticed the man talking to me. Gray-sama immediately stood from the water, already making his way over here. Shit.

I pulled my knees to my chest. Eli had been great when we were little, but as we grew, so did his anger for the father that left him. He took it out on everyone... including me. I couldn't handle the abuse from him any longer, and I couldn't stay away from my Gray-sama once I met him. He changed everything.

**Gray Fullbuster POV:**

Who the fuck was talking to my Juvia? I rose from the water, feeling the small droplets on me turn to ice. That was the guy she told me about last night. Wasn't it? And now she was huddled into a ball, with him looking angry. If he laid a hand on her... he would die.

When I did reach her, within seconds, Flames for Brains was right behind me. He stayed quiet as I looked at this 'Eli' character. "Can I help you?" I ask, keeping my arms at my side, ready to use my ice magic if needed. Eli turned around. "Actually, I was just here to take my _girlfriend_ back to Phantom Lord. Her home." he said smugly.

"I think you have the wrong girl. Because that's _my _girlfriend, who calls the Fairy Tail guild 'home'. So I believe you're mistaken." I say, smirking at my beautiful girlfriend, who was blushing madly. Eli frowned but backed off slightly. "I'll be back Juv. I'd like to have dinner with you before you go back to Fairy Tail." he says, smiling at her, glaring at me.

I almost jumped him right there. He had no right to even speak to her after everything he put my Juvia through. I went and sat with her, being that it looked like she was about to cry. I pulled her into my lap, wrapping my arms around her body, which wasn't hard since she was pretty much in a ball already.

Juvia curled against my chest, crying into my skin. I was going to kill him. I swear. I held her close, letting her cry into me. Natsu woke Lucy up and they went back to the hotel with Erza, Laxus and Mirajane, giving us some privacy.

I just held her, sitting in that uncomfortable lounge chair, until she ran out of tears. I rubbed her back, and just let her cry it all out. "You want to go back to the hotel and watch a movie? Order some room service?" I ask, pecking her on the head. She nodded solemnly, hooking her arms around my neck as I moved my hands around her to cradle her in my arms.

We went back to the hotel, me carrying her until we got up to my room, and I dumped her on my bed. She smiled up at me, and I climbed in bed with her, handing her the remote to pick out a movie while I grabbed the menu, scanning for anything that looked good.

Finally, we decided on something to eat, some Chinese food, since she knew that was my favorite, and she decided on a new chick flick to watch. So we spent our night eating pretty decent food, watching a movie and fell asleep together, my arms wrapped around her waist, protecting her for as long as she'd let me.


	8. Awkward Morning

Enjoy and review please my lovelies. I like reading what you think.

Disclaimer: Wish I owned something.

Juvia Lockser POV:

I woke up in my beloved arms once again. We had stayed up most of the night, watching a few movies, talking through them really though. We ate Chinese food, really good Chinese food, actually.

It was nice getting to know my Gray-sama more, since he pretty much kept his life private. We talked for hours, and then fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms with only a single goodnight kiss..

It was actually quite lovely. I think I was actually getting my perfect Gray-sama to fall for me. He didn't always demand that we have sex, or never take me out anywhere. He wasn't shy about kissing me in public, or holding my hand. I think... THIS WAS A RELATIONSHIP!

Of course, he also called me his girlfriend yesterday.. Maybe that gave it away too.. Apparently, these thoughts had distracted me enough that I didn't realize that I had been giggling and shaking with excitement, which woke my beloved.

"Juvia..?" Gray-sama mumbled softly, his arms wrapping tighter around my waist, his chin coming over my shoulder. "Everything okay?" he asked, more awake now. "Juvia is sorry, Gray-sama. Just happy dreams." I grin, flipping over to straddle my Gray-sama's stomach.

He glanced up at me, blinking a few times. "What're you doing?" he asked, slightly confused. I hadn't actually been on top in any of our sexual experiences, but that wasn't the main point on my mind now.

I leaned down, giving Gray-sama a nice view of my cleavage, nibbling on his ear. From that alone, he sucked in a sharp breath. "Gray-sama... Is Juvia your... Girlfriend?" I asked quietly, chewing on my lip, awaiting his response.

Gray-sama chuckled and flipped us over, his arms on either side of my head, body propped up on his elbows. "Seriously, Juvia?" he asked, smiling down at me. "Yes. You are. If you want to be, that is." he mumbled, blushing.

Was my Gray-sama asking me out?! EEEK. I nodded eagerly and leaned up, kissing him probably more aggressively than he expected because he chuckled after letting out a soft moan once our lips met. Gray-sama was my boyfriend. My boyfriend, Gray-sama. I liked the sound of that. A lot.

We kissed softly, over and over, Gray-sama's hands not wandering over me, his hips in between mine under the blanket though. I had on a short nightgown, that had rode up a little, Gray-sama just wearing boxers. That's all that needed to come off in order to be one with my beloved once again.

With the way he was kissing me, I suppose the same thoughts were on his mind. His hips rolled slightly against mine, making me gasp against his lips. He smirked against mine and let his tongue enter my mouth, exploring gently around, turning me on even more with his sexy antics. He had that affect on me a lot.

Gray Fullbuster POV:

So Juvia was finally, officially my girlfriend. That actually made me really happy. I didn't expect to like her this much. I knew she was crazy for me from the beginning, but she was pretty amazing without the stalker thing.

I also was really enjoying what was going on now. Sex before breakfast sounded really nice and I felt like we were on that path. She slowly wrapped her legs around my waist, pulling me even tighter if that was even possible. Damn that felt good.

I was wedged tightly between her hips, my hardening cock slighty squished against her ever so warm core. Perfect position to... I grinded my hips against her, which turned me on even more as well. It didn't affect me nearly as much as it did her though, for she threw her head back, letting out a surprised moan.

She blushed madly, but soon met my lips once again, roughly and needy. Not an issue, since I was feeling the exact same way. I rolled my hips again, making her legs tighten slightly around my hips more, moaning into my mouth.

That was hot as fuck. She had me beyond the point of "This sounds like a good idea right now." I was now at the stage of "Damn, I need you now." Not that it seemed to bother her. Having sex with my girlfriend is what good boyfriends do right? After teasing them to death.

All of that was ruined though when a certain Flame Brain walked through the door. "Hey Gray, Lucy was looking for Juvi-" He stopped mid sentence, I suppose his eyes finding a scene that no one wanted him to see. Juvia, sprawled beneath me, cheeks filled with a rosy blush and eyes that only said desire. Legs wrapped around my waist, but that was unseen, due to the fact the comforter covered ribcage down.

But, you know. Who wants anyone to interrupt a soon to be sex scene? I sure didn't, and I don't think Juvia did either. Not to mention, who wants to walk in on a soon to be sex scene? Fire Breath I'm sure didn't. "Wow Gray, get it on." he chuckled, covering his eyes.

I leaned away from Juvia, her legs falling from my hips easily. "I'm going to kick your ass for interrupting my morning, Squinty eyes." I snapped, my hard on almost completely gone due to the idiot. He just chuckled. "Erza would kill you if she knew Juvia hadn't been sleeping in her room." he teased, and I heard Juvia cover up slightly more.

"Just get the hell out, Flame Brain!" I snap again and he turns, then stops, his eyes getting wide. That could only mean one thing. A certain red head requip mage replaced his spot in the doorway, staring at the half clothed me, and the huddled Juvia in bed. We were all screwed.

Oops. Teaser. I'm sorry. It had to be done. 3 Don't hate me.


	9. The Wedding

Enjoy this chapter my peoples. Tell me if you want more. (;

Disclaimer: Wish I owned something.

Juvia Lockser POV:

Erza Scarlet stood in the doorway of Gray-sama's room now. She didn't look too happy with my beloved either. She had pushed Natsu out of the way, and he took the chance to scurry off down the hall. Bastard. Erza silently moved toward me, yanking the entire comforter from Gray-sama's bed and scooping me up.

She did know I was at least halfway decent right? And that I could walk?! She walked out of the room, Gray-sama lowering his head in shame. "Juvia is sorry Erza.." I say quietly, not even bothering to try to escape, knowing she would catch me anyway.

"You have no reason to be. Gray is the one at fault here. He should have more manners." she said stone-like, opening my door smoothly and setting me on the bed. "We're all having breakfast in 20 minutes. Get ready. I expect you to be there." she said before dismissing herself, a slight blush on her face.

I sighed and got up, taking a shower, irritated that they had interrupted Gray-sama's and my personal time. Instead I had to pleasure myself, which wasn't nearly as good as when my sexy boyfriend did it. I did finally get myself to finish, and cleaned up, getting dressed in a simple sundress, royal blue of course.

I pretty much ran downstairs, finding mostly everyone sitting at a table already. My beloved glanced up at me sheepishly, Erza's face returning to her normal relaxed look. She must have been scolding him. I walked up slowly, pecking his cheek before sliding down next to him, making Erza give him another look. If she wasn't so deadly, I would have said something about her interfering with our relationship, but she would probably kill Gray-sama for it.

We ate quietly, the room somehow awkward feeling, something no one was used to with the Fairy Tail Guild. Gray-sama moved one of his hands from his lap, sliding it over my knee silently under the table. I didn't jump out of my seat like I wanted to, nor reacted anyway other than scooting my hand over his, which made him smile slightly.

After our overly awkward breakfast, we went to go meet our clients again, who gave us clothes to wear, since none of us packed for a wedding. My dress was a dark blue with lighter colors strung through it, had a long V line shape for the chest that cut down to the bottom of my ribcage. It had 2 inch straps that stayed just on the edge of my shoulder, and hung to the floor. I loved it.

All of the men wore matching black and white tuxedos, and Natsu only stood out because he wrapped his scarf around his neck. Gray-sama looked perfect though. He had already started unraveling his tie from his neck though without realizing it, that was until I placed my hand on his.

"Stop taking your clothes off for a bit, love. That's Juvia's job later." I say softly, making him blush darker and lower his hand. "As you wish." he said softly, winking at me. Damn that turned me on. Sexy boyfriend winking at me in a tuxedo. Uff.

Gray Fullbuster POV:

Holy hell Juvia looked good. The dark blue was just barely darker than her hair, and the dress dipped low, revealing a nice amount of her breasts. Damn it was hot.

I brought her hand to my arm and walked with her outside of the small village home. "You look amazing." I say, finally away from prying eyes. "So do you." she says softly, pulling me into a soft kiss.

Our lips slowly moved against each other, things easily getting heated. We honestly had great chemistry, and the interruption from earlier just adding to the desire. Damn. In a matter of minutes, I had her wrapped in my arms, making out passionately.

"We. Should. Probably. Get. Going." I mumbled between kisses, not stopping though. It felt too good, but I really wanted to lay her down anywhere and make love to her. Love? Did I just say that? Too soon. Way too soon.

Juvia pulled away slowly, trying to catch her breath. She giggled after she glanced at me, making me all sorts of confused. That was, until she licked a finger and slid it over my lips. "Pink lipstick doesn't look too good on you." she giggled more. I just rolled my eyes. "I think I can totally pull it off."

Soon after our heated make out session, we all left in a limo to the wedding that wasn't far off. We wanted to assure that we looked like regular guests, and no one questioned it when we finally got there.

I let Juvia go off to socialize, since it would look weird if we stuck together all night. We all spread out actually, but my eyes were always on Juvia and hers were always on me. We danced with a few people, but I was always distracted with mine, trying to keep constant eyesight of Juvia.

There was a thief who showed up, finally, but none of us even found out about it until later because he ran into Erza first. Of course he did. After the wedding, the parents of the bride thanked us, even though Erza did all the work. We went and changed into normal clothing once again, then went back to the hotel.

Erza surprisingly didn't escort Juvia to her room, so she came back to mine, of course. The moment the door clicked shut, it was locked for once and we were on the bed together. "Damn, Juvia you were stunning tonight." I mumble between sloppy kisses. "Gray-sama... Your shirt is missing!" she mumbled back, giggling as she slid her hands up my chest, then scraped them down my skin, for sure leaving marks.

"Just makes less clothes to remove." I say with a smirk as I kiss down her neck, into the crevice between her breasts. She gasped softy, arching her back slightly as I pulled up the sundress that she had on, up and over her head. She complied and stripped her bra and underwear off, not wasting time. She knew what I needed.

Is this the end of A Little Game for you none smutty readers? Let me know, please. I honestly enjoy any sort of criticism and just don't get the chance to thank you guys. 3


	10. I Could Get Used To This

This chapter is COMPLETE smut. Nothing else, honestly. So if you don't want to read lemony things, don't go on, go back and review and let me know whether to continue or nahh.

Disclaimer: Wish I owned something.

Gray Fullbuster POV:

I slid my body over hers, taking one of her rosy nipples in between my teeth, sucking and nibbling on the sensitive skin as my fingers sought out her core, and when I finally found it, I slipped two fingers within her wet folds, shoving them inside her deeply. My Juvia cried out slightly, whimpers of surprise turning to moans of ecstasy quickly.

It didn't take long, with my biting on her sensitive skin and whispering in her ear along with my fingers curling inside of her quickly, over and over, for my lover to finish all over my fingers. She almost screamed when she did it to, shaking, her legs quivering as she moaned my name. It sounded so much better coming from her lips than anyone else's.

I brought my slick fingers to my mouth, tasting her juices and moaning slightly. She tasted so good and I couldn't wait to make her scream my name again. Juvia leaned up shakily, sweat glistening on her skin slightly as she started to undo the belt on my pants, taking her damn time with a smirk on her face. I laid back, snuggling into the pillows.

She undid the buckle, then the zipper, all of it slower than necessary. She tugged my pants completely off before coming back up to remove my boxers, yet again taking it slow. "Juvia.." I whined slightly, already my erection getting painful.

She nodded and moved over my body, kissing my lips softly as she got into the right position, legs on either side of my hips, hands resting on my stomach. She slowly pulled away from my lips, grinding herself on me, rolling her hips over my hardened cock. It felt good, but it wasn't enough for my needs at the moment.

I brought her down to my lips again, kissing her roughly, hoping to get the message across. It must have, because before long I felt her fingers sliding in between us, pushing my member into the right spot, the tip just barely between her folds. Mmm. That was closer to what I needed.

The blunette slowly slid down onto me, her warmth engulfing my lower region and she pulled away from my lips to moan quietly. She wiggled her hips, sparking my nerves in new ways. "Mm.. Juvia.." I moaned softly, pushing my hips slightly off the mattress to try to dig deeper into her, not achieving much. "Gray-sama, impatient?" she giggled, making me narrow my eyes at her.

"Have you looked in the mirror?" I teased, actually getting really frustrated with my erection. It would help if she would move just a little bit.

Juvia Lockser:

Was my Gray-sama not enjoying this slow loving making? I was. He felt amazing inside me and he never really gave me time to enjoy his body inside mine. He looked...almost in pain. Hmm. His dark eyes were closed tightly, his bottom lip snagged between his teeth. His raven colored haired was stuck slightly against his forehead, which I found vaguely adorable.

I slid up on his hard shaft, then let myself fall back down, which felt amazing actually. I had to bite my own lip as to avoid screaming at the ecstasy. His pained look eased slightly as he cracked his eyes open, his dark eyes hazed over lust. That was a sexy look.

I moved myself slowly up and down on him, holding my lip lightly between my teeth. He always felt so good inside of me, even though it had been 3.. maybe 4 times that we had intercourse. Counting this time. It was just amazing. Mind-blowing. My knees were still weak from the orgasm he made me have. My speed slowly increased, turning his almost silent groans into pleads for me to go faster, harder, rougher, more.

"Juvia..please..." he cried out again as I rolled my hips, bouncing on his hips lightly, over and over. "Mmm Gray-sama.. This feels so nice though." I smirk, expecting him to lose it at any moment, planning on being loved roughly all night.

He groaned in frustration, flipping us over. Here it was.. He pinned my arms above my head, his lips going to my neck, nibbling on my ear lobe. "You are just begging to be punished." he purred, rocking his hips into me with ease, fast. I let out uncontrolled moans, my legs wrapping around his waist.

That didn't last long though, because he removed his cold fingers from my wrist, hooking his fingers behind my knees and pulling them over his shoulder, reaching a completely new angle for me, which had me crying out with every thrust. He grunted over and over, returning his hands to hold my wrists above my head.

Holy sama this felt good. I was so close that everything was heightened, every little thing and numb at the same time some how. Oh it felt amazing. I felt my back arch, not knowing how this feeling could get any better, but it did. I cried out, loudly, squirting all over my poor Gray-sama.

Gray-samadidn't seem to care though, as it only took him a few more thrusts before he jerked himself out of me, finishing on my belly, panting roughly. "Oh holy hell that was amazing." he breathed, running a hand through his sweaty hair. I could get used to this, I could do this every night.

He smiled at me. "Let's go get cleaned up and ready for bed. Romantic bath sound good?" he asked, kissing my cheek softly before standing up, going into the bathroom. I heard the bath start and laid there for a few seconds. Damn was I lucky.

To continue or to not continue? That is the question. Let me know my peoples, and thank you for reading another smut filled chapter of A Little Game.


	11. Soon My Loves

Hello my Gruvia fans! I don't know if any of you follow my other story, _A Burning Love, _but I have returned after a year to continue the stories that I still get favorites for. Thank you guys for pestering me and staying loyal to reading my stories, and I'm glad you enjoy them. This story, I have chosen to continue because after reviewing it, it isn't finished. At all. So, continue to wait please, and I will release a few chapters to fill your desires soon. Thanks again!

Now here's a preview of the next chapter.

Juvia Lockser POV:

Finding oneself in the arm's of their true love and future father to their children is unbelievably satisfying. Having that familiar after sex soreness on top of the happiness? Almost perfection. Ice cold arms enveloped my cool body, and chilled breath landed softly on my throat, where I knew for sure there was a hickey, not that I minded. I stretched slightly, feeling the oh so sexy body behind me stir slightly, arms tightening over me protectively. Just yesterday, we had agreed we were finally an official thing, but we were close to crazy for each other, I think.

"Juvia?" my Gray-sama whispered behind me, and when I turned in his arms, his eyes were dazed with sleep. "Right here lo-" A knock interrupted my answer, but it sure as hell got my love moving fast. "Who's there?" he snapped, shifting away from me with grace, pulling pants on over his bare body. There was no answer at the door, but he yanked it open anyway, his free hand already steaming with ice mage magic ready. I heard murmured voices, and Gray-sama snatched a piece of paper from someone. Slamming the door, he turned to me, his face stone cold, chiseled beyond perfection.

"What's wrong, love?" I ask, moving alot less gracefully, my legs stiff and sore. His eyes didn't meet mine, instead were glued to the piece of paper, along with his hands that looked ready to rip heads from bodies. I moved around him to where I could see correctly, and gasped when I recognized the graceless curves of Eli's crappy handwriting. _The Montigro 11 AM - Your love_

WELL I'M SORRY THAT'S ALL I'M WILLING TO OFFER FOR YOU FOR TONIGHT. MUCH LOVE TO YOU GUYS, YOU'LL BE HEARING FROM ME SOON AGAIN.


	12. Calm Before The Storm

Finally got this chapter done for you guys!

Disclaimer: FML still need to spend like 1000 on textbooks, fuck trying to own Fairy Tail

Waking up in the arms of someone you love is one of the best feelings. Especially with that slight after sex soreness still remaining from the night before? Even better.

I stretched, much like a cat that had been sunbathing for hours, feeling completely content and overly satisfied. I felt cold arms tighten slightly around me, protesting the movement, a protective lover's embrace.

"That was certainly something last night." I giggle softly, running my hands over the smooth, tight arms that encircled me and I knew without a doubt he would always protect me from anything. My Gray-sama chuckled from behind me, scooting closer if even possible.

I turned slowly to face him, my sea blue eyes grazing hungrily over the pale perfection that I called mine. The future father of my children, my future husband, my _boyfriend. _We had finally agreed yesterday that we were an official couple, even though it had been that way for about a week or so. To be honest, I was still freaking out about it.

My eyes finally met his after tracing down the now familiar lines of his face, the sharp edges of my Gray sama's nose and cheek bones. His stone gray eyes bore into mine with a knowing smirk laying on his sinful lips.

"Good morni- "he began, his lips curving each syllable perfectly… before a knock rudely interrupted our moment. Gray's eyes turned from loving to slightly irritated in .2 seconds it seemed. His arms uncoiled from around my form quickly, sweat pants being slung around his hips within seconds.

"Who's there?" he snapped, obviously a bit upset that we had been interrupted. There was no answer, and in the few moments that it took him to get to the door, ice magic already steamed in his right hand.

The door was jerked open with my love's left hand, and I made no movement to get out of bed. Hopefully it wouldn't be anyone important and we could return to bed in a few minutes.

There was mumbling at the door and Gray-sama did NOT sound happy. He snatched a piece a paper out of someone's hand and slammed the door. I heard him curse softly, and I moved faster than I thought possible in that moment.

My arms and legs were like jello from all of Gray-sama's ministrations last night. I moved ungracefully across the room to where my love was standing, the air around him steaming from the cold aura he was giving off. A small card was enclosed within his hands and he looked like he was about to murder someone.

I quickly wrapped my arms around his slim build, my chin straining to rest upon his shoulder to be able to read the note that had him so stressed. I gasped when I recognized Eli's graceless curves he called handwriting.

All that was on the thick card was "_Montigro 11 AM – Your Love" _signed with a misshapen heart at the bottom. My love's skin was frozen like the beautiful ice he created. "2 hours. We better get ready." He mumbled softly, a hand wrenching itself away from the card to slide over my hands I had placed on his hard chest.

"Gray-sama, we don't have to go." I really didn't want to go. I knew there needed to be closure, but it would be insanely awkward to have the love of my life and the mistake of my life in the room together. Like. Can you imagine?

A boom of thunder shook me from my day dream that had begun to drift through my mind, and it took a moment for the meaning to sink in. _My rain was back. _Trust me, I grew to love the rain that was my only comfort on some nights, but it had been forever since I had caused any sort of rain or precipitation.

Gray-sama turned swiftly around, his hands cupping my face. "Juv, are you okay?" he asked, concern filling the eyes that were stone cold just moments ago. But for the first time in weeks, I couldn't give him a good answer.

"Juvia does not think so." I murmur quietly, and his hands slipped from my face to my waist, pulling me against him in a hug that I think I really needed in that moment. Something only he could offer, something only he could give.

I hooked my arms around his shoulders, leaning up to be against him fully. I breathed in his clean scent, slightly musky from our activities from the previous night. In this moment, it was the last thing on my mind, and the last thing on his.

"Juvia, we need to go get cleaned up and get ready for our lunch with – "he paused, sighing softly. "Your ex-boyfriend." I nod against his chest. I knew it had to be done, I just really didn't want to. "Will-Will Gray-sama take a bubble bath with Juvia?" I ask, peering at him through my hair that had fallen over.

"Only if you behave." He smirked, and I swear it sent shocks straight to my core. _How the fuck was I supposed to behave when he looked at me like that? _I blush a dark shade of red, heat filling my cheeks even though his body was ice cold against mine.

I felt my grip on my body slip slightly, my bones turning to liquid, and Gray-sama knew exactly what he was doing to me. "Oh Juv, you can't be falling apart already. That's for later." I heard him chuckle under his breath, his arms moving to scoop up my liquefied limbs.

"Gray-sama is such a tease to his Juvia." I pout, wrapping the limb appendages that were my arms around his throat. "I gotcha love." He chuckled once more. He knew exactly what he was doing to me and he was _laughing. _

He carried me all the way into the medium sized bathroom that was attached to our average hotel room. My lover set my still naked body on the cool counter that was almost warm compared to my ice mage.

I set my arms back to try to balance myself, but it was no use. All my bones were like jello and it was enough for my Gray-sama to notice. A small smirk played at the corner of his lips and his overly dark eyes narrowed slightly. "Oh Juvia, darling, don't tell me you're tired from last night."

Slim arms encircled me, and I narrowed my eyes at him. Lips brushed mine lightly, and I heard running water. _When the fuck did he turn the bath on? _I leaned into the kiss, and all sadness from earlier was long forgotten.

Gray Fullbuster POV:

I had intended for our bath to be very innocent and cute. _Yeah, like that was even possible. _Soft kisses were shared between us, her body encased by mine, her body still placed on that dark, almost black, countertop.

After a few moments, I had to pull away to keep the bath from overfilling with water and bubbles. I turned the water off, grabbing a few towels from the cabinet nearby, feeling her eyes on me the entire time.

I turned back to my girlfriend once I had set the towels near the bathtub, dropping my sweat pants that had been put on in a rush. I scooped her up easily, glancing out the window. _No rain. No thunder. No lightening. _I smiled slightly. I liked the rain, but it also meant that Juvia wasn't happy.

I kissed the top of her head lightly as I stepped into the warm bath, easing myself down, still cradling my quiet girlfriend. She simply curled against me, staying quiet. "Do you wanna move and get yourself more comfortable?" I asked her quietly, and she just shook her head.

So I held her gently, running my hands through her hair over and over, enjoying the quiet time. I loved the small smile on her face that she had while she just laid on my chest. I loved the feel of my hands in her hair. I loved her. _I loved her. Holy shit. _

My hands froze in her hair for a moment and her eyes fluttered open sleepily. My mouth opened and then clamped back shut. _What if she didn't feel the same? _That's stupid. Shut the fuck up Gray and just say it.

I was about to tell her, when she spoke instead, her fingers drawing small circles on my bare chest. "Gray-sama doesn't have to stay with Juvia. If the rain and Eli are too much for Gray-sama.." she choked and I cut her off there.

"No fucking way Juvia." I felt the water around me get cold at just the thought of leaving her. "You're not getting rid of me." I cup her face, pressing my forehead to hers, closing my eyes. "You better listen to me. Right now. Are you listening?"

I heard her sniffle slightly, heard the light drizzle outside the window. This was real. All of it. Just like the words she so desperately needed to hear. After a moment, she nodded against my forehead. "I. Love. You."

She went silent and that didn't stop my confession. "I'm not just saying that because you just asked me to leave. I'm not saying that because you have glorious sex with me. I love you. I've completely fallen for you."

I laid a single kiss on her lips and she responded almost immediately, kissing me so passionately that I let out a soft groan. Her arms were around me, pressing as close as the awkward position allowed. She fixed that within moments though.

She moved with the water, rearranging to straddle my lap, our chests pressed together, as our lips were. Her arms still were around my shoulders, tangling in my hair. Mine moved to her waist, just holding her. She pulled away ever so slightly. "Promise Juvia that you love her?"

My heart skipped a beat. _She doubted me. _"I promise. I love you. Like I said, I didn't say it to seduce you, I didn't say it because of the situation. I mean it." I kissed her nose softly.

I felt her sink slightly lower in the water. "Prove it." She whispered, staring me in the eyes. "How?" I asked, confused as fuck now. "Instead of fucking…Make love to your Juvia." I felt her hips move lower, our hips pressed together now.

"Of all ways I could prove my love.." I smile, kissing her nose again. "You want sex?" I chuckle softly. She just smiled and nodded eagerly, biting that luscious lower lip that was just made for sin, wiggling her hips just right.

I thought about it, then ran my hands through that long beautiful hair that she had. "Then Juvia, you aren't getting sex right now. We'll go on a proper date and then I'll take you home and pleasure you in every way possible."

Her eyes melted at the words, and her lips were on mine. "How did Juvia find someone so perfect?" She pecked my lips between words and I smiled, probably like an idiot. _Why did it take me so long to realize that I loved her?_

She curled up against me once more, her back against my chest this time in the warm water. Our hands tangled together and my cheek rested on the top of her head.

"Juvia loves her Gray-sama too." She giggled after a few minutes, and I only laughed. Of course she loved me. I only had to prove my love for her. Soon enough, I would. We just have to get through this whole Eli ordeal first.

I gave a light squeeze to her hand, kissing her ear. "Sorry hon, but we have to get up and get dressed to go meet your ex." She leaned more against me with a soft sigh. "Fine, but only if Juvia and Gray-sama get to have fun later."

I just laughed once more at my girlfriend's willingness to get me into a bed. A few weeks ago she was a virgin. Now she was my beloved. Damn. "Of course, love."

SORRY I WANTED TO THROW IN A SWEET CHAPTER AND GRAY WAS A LIL OOC lolol. Really not sorry, but whatever. I'll have the next chapter out soon for you guys. Hope you enjoyed cx


	13. Phantom Lord

It's been too long my readers! Anyway, missed all of you. Here's another chapter for ya.

Disclaimer: Man I don't own anything.

**Juvia Lockser: **

No way in hell did I want to go to this lunch with Eli and Gray-sama. My beloved just told me he loved me and instead of getting to spend the day in bed with him, I had to go see my abusive ex? Not fair at all.

I step out of the bathtub, wobbly from Gray-sama's teasing he had just performed on me. I quickly wrap a towel around my body, trying to keep my body together in one piece. _That man had no idea the effect he had on me. _

I hear my beloved pull the plug on the clawfoot tub, getting out slowly, stretching just enough to make the bones in his back pop. I glance up in the mirror, seeing him step out of the tub smoothly, grabbing a towel to cover his own body.

I start to walk out of the slightly warm bathroom, but get stopped by his hand on my wrist. "Juvia." He commands, pulling me back towards him. I slide close to my love without hesitation, smiling. "Yes, my Gray-sama?" I grin, noticing his devious smile a second too late.

He stands behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I-is my Gray-sama okay?" I ask, glancing over my shoulder at his dark eyes. "Mmhm." He mumbles, giving me the most irritating response. He bends his neck slightly, placing his lips on my shoulder.

"Gray-sama…" I groan. "Juvia and her beloved are going to be late if you keep this up." I purr, shuddering within his arms. His eyes meet mine in the mirror. "Oh? You care about what your ex thinks?" He growls, arms tightening possessively around me. _HOT._

"N-noo." I purr, loving the look in his eyes, trying to keep myself together. Gray-sama frowns slightly, bending me over the countertop. "Oh yea?" he questions, his arms slipping from my waist. "Gray-sama?" I question, not feeling his cold body against mine anymore. That was, until I felt his hands on my thighs.

Gray-sama was spreading my thighs, kneeling down behind me. Getting a full view of everything I had to offer him. He stays silent as I comply willingly, and I was about to question him again when I felt his tongue against my core. _OH MY BELOVED. _

My knees almost buckle, and Gray takes advantage of that easily, bringing my hips closer to his face, his tongue sliding within my nether lips smoothly, passionately making out with my core. I cry out, not used to this feeling of oral sex. Or any feeling of oral sex for that matter.

Gray pulls away after a few moments, knowing I was close to my orgasm. "What the fuck?" I growl, completely out of character for me, but you can't give me heaven like that and then send me to hell. Gray-sama just chuckles, and then falls silent again.

Just as I'm about to stand up, I feel his teeth sink into my left ass cheek. This time I actually do scream. He pulls away within seconds, standing up with a smirk. "Just remember that during our lunch date." He teases, kissing my shoulder before leaving the room silently.

_Holy mother of Mavis. I didn't know pain could feel that good. I think if he would fuck me while biting me, I would only last a few seconds. _

It takes me a few minutes to be able to move again, and I glance at my rear in the mirror, not surprised to see a bright, angry bite mark on the middle of my ass cheek. "Lovely." I comment, reminding myself to repay him the favor later.

I step into Gray-sama's hotel room, which had pretty much become our hotel room, and grab an outfit from my suitcase, one of my normal blue dresses that I wear. Gray-sama was already dressed, sprawling out on our bed, watching me intently.

"See something you like?" I ask, grinning from ear to ear, trying to act seductive as I pull my clothes on. I keep eye contact with him until I'm slipping my shoes on. "Of course, love." He murmurs quietly, getting up from his spot to come to me, kissing me quickly. "Come on. We're probably gonna be late." He shrugs.

We arrive at the restaurant, and immediately the host's face goes pale. "I'm sorry sir, I'm going to have to ask that you leave." Immediately, my Gray-sama's face contorted into one of anger, his hand becoming ice in mine. "Oi? And why would that be?" The scared man points over to a table where Eli was sitting, up in the corner, away from most public eye.

"That man says you cause destruction everywhere you go, and he apparently has a restraining order against you." I swear I heard my love growl. "Juv- it's your choice. You can go to this lunch if you want alone, or you can come with me." I saw the truth in his eyes. He understood I needed to do this.

"Juvia will call you the moment her and Eli done." I say, still holding tightly onto him. He nods slightly and I lean up on my toes to peck his lips. Instead, his free hand comes up to cup my cheek, lips slanting over mine, tongue swiping across my lips, making me cave into his arms.

Gray-sama pulls away from me, grinning. "I'll finish what I started once you're done here." He continues to grin, squeezing my hand before leaving the restaurant, leaving me completely dazed. Then I feel another arm wrap around my waist, making me feel cold, and not in the pleasant way that my love does.

"Come now Juvia. We have things to talk about." Eli whispers, guiding me to the table Gray-sama and I had previously seen him at. His hand hung dangerously low on my tailbone, holding me tight against his side. _His smell even repelled me now. _

This lunch was going to most definitely be an interesting adventure.

**Gray Fullbuster :**

I hated leaving Juvia with that monster. I hated the feeling that I got when I saw him slip his arm around her. But the host was already pushing me out of the door. I step outside of the restaurant, sighing heavily. _God dammit. I hated this. _

I felt an arm on my shoulder, glancing up to see a pretty smile and green eyes. Some girl from Phantom Lord, I remember that much. "Oh my gosh? Gray Fullbuster?" she screeches in a questioning tone. "Yea, in the flesh." I reply, bored already.

"Oooh can I get your autograph?" she grins, pulling out a pen and paper from her purse. "Yeah, I guess." I shrug her off my shoulder, not enjoying her touch. I take both objects from her, quickly scribbling my name down.

" Here." I say, trying not to shove it back into her hands. "Oooh thank you." She purrs. "Now that I have that… Can I have you?" she chuckles, a blush forming on her cheeks. "Wh-what?" I stutter, having for sure not heard her right.

"Can I have you? Your body? I hear you're pretty- pretty great actually." She smirks, eyeing me like candy. "I'm sorry. I'm – I'm involved with someone." I say firmly, turning away and walking off as fast as possible. "Wwwwaiit." She yells, trying to catch up.

I sigh loudly, turning around to face her. "Look, not to be rude, but my girlfriend would actually kill you if she even saw you talking to me." I remark, smiling slightly at the thought of my overly jealous girl. _Damn Juvia was hot. _

"Oh but she's not here, right?" this random girl giggles. "She's out at lunch with a friend." I grumble, continuing to walk. The girl shrugs, "exactly! And it sounds like you're not too happy about that." She winks at me, making me shake my head. "You literally have no chance with me. Might as well stop your stupid antics."

The skies suddenly darkened. _Oh shit. _I glance over my shoulder, seeing my beautiful storm of a girl walking down the street. "Who dares talk to my beloved Gray-sama?" she growls, glaring the girl down, rain starting to pour down, the air getting overly moist.

"O-oh. Um hey Juvia." The girl greets, obviously getting nervous quickly. "Oi, I warned you." I shrug, stepping away. Juvia glares down at the girl, getting the madness in her eyes that I've seen all too many times before. "You're from Phantom Lord, and you dare mess with what's mine?" she laughs manically, curling her hands into claws at her sides, thunder shaking the sky.

The girl shakes her head. "N-no. Eli just told me to! I swear!" she scurries off and I step close to Juvia, wrapping my arms around her from behind. "Come on Juv, let the girl go." I smirk, kissing her earlobe. "Only for you, my beloved." She sighs, collecting herself, the skies almost instantly clearing.

"You are mine though." She purrs, turning in my arms to firmly place her lips against mine, slanting her face to provide the room for our tongues to tango. Standing in the middle of the street, we passionately kissed, my hands gripping the fabric of her dress as though my life depended on it.

I heard a whistle to my left and I opened my eyes to find a grinning dragonslayer, a blushing requip mage, and a little celestial wizard with her eyes down. "Oi, stop staring." I pull away from Juvia enough to yell at the squinty eyed man. He just chuckles. "Come on, Mira and Laxus are already waiting for us on the train, we're gonna be late, ice princess."

I groan, pulling away from Juvia. Erza had our luggage strapped to her normal cart of things, so we all went straight to the train station, climbing aboard quickly. "We're taking the long way home, so we'll be sleeping on the train. Go get a few rooms before they're all taken." Erza commands, and Natsu and I instantly go off to obey.

As we're walking down the halls to the sleeping cots, Natsu glances at me. "So you and Juvia huh? Actually serious? Or are you using her like you do most of the girls?" he chuckles. I feel anger rise within me. _Of course I wasn't using her god dammit. _I slam him to the wall. "Never again dragonslayer, accuse me of using her." I snap, releasing him immediately and finding 4 empty rooms, I drop some luggage off in one.

"Sorry man. Was just curious." He shrugs, tossing his luggage in the one next to mine. We walk back down the hall, retrieving everyone else. It was only mid-day, but we were all already pretty tired. Juvia slides into our room for the night, pulling the shade down in the windows. "Shut the door, Gray-sama." She mumbles tiredly, wrapping her arms around my back.

I follow her instruction, locking it. I really didn't feel like having sex on a train, but a nice nap sounded great. Juvia lets go of me, turning to get into some comfier clothes. I lay in bed, sighing softly at realizing how much I wanted a nap.

I glance up at Juvia, who was blushing madly. "Juvia, something wrong?" I ask, leaning up on an elbow. "Gray-sama so casually removes his clothes." She whispers, climbing into bed. _WHERE THE FUCK DID MY SHIRT AND PANTS GO? _

I shrug, pulling an arm around her. "Come on, let's take a nap." I groan, pulling her against me. "Care to make this train ride interesting, Gray-sama?" she purrs, rubbing her hips against my crotch. _God damn, what was I going to do with her? _

About time I give you guys another chapter. Anyway, enjoy and review. Hopefully I'll have another one for you in a few days. Much love for you guys.


End file.
